MGLN Origins
by crazyidiot78
Summary: Who are the Wonkenwritter? What happened to Ancient Belka? What is the origin of the Tome of the Night Sky? Follow Vita as she strives to discover just who she really is and what her fellow knights mean to her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it is the intellectual property of someone else whose name escapes me at the moment. Therefore do not sue me please, this is simply written for enjoyment. Also the story has undergone a major rewrite including some much needed proofreading and adjusting of some plot elements. I will not go into detail here but you will have to read the story to find out. No worries though the main focus are still the memories and past of Hayate and her knights.

At this time I would like to take the time to make a special thank you to Darthtabby for his help as a story consultant and something of a co-author on several sections of the story. The idea for the fic originally came out of discussions we had about many aspects of Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha. He is a top notch writer and I recommend that you check out his story The Angel and the Ensign from Macros Frontier.

**Chapter 1- Forgotten Memories**

"Damit!" Hayate growled throwing another book down in frustration, how was she ever going to finish her essay on the origins of the current Mid-childan political system if she couldn't find anything on the previous one. All she could find out was that at the end of a terrible interplanetary war five hundred and thirty two years ago, the TSAB was formed to prevent such a horrific event from ever happening again. The information she needed. No the information she craved, the reason that war was fought in the first place just didn't exist. It boggled her mind that a less advanced planet like earth had records going back hundreds and thousands of years, but for all intensive purposes the history on Mid-childa started less than six hundred years ago.

"Is everything alright Hayate?" a cute little red head in a gothic influenced outfit asked.

"Yes, I mean No, Vita you and the other knights are from Ancient Belka right," Hayate asked hoping her knights who lived before the war might have the answers she craved.

"Yes, what do you need, Hayate?" Vita asked taking a seat next to her master on a western style bed.

"Well I was wondering what you could tell me of your life in Ancient Belka. There is nothing in the history books about it, and even Yuuno knows very little about Ancient Belka?" Hayate asked hoping her young knight might have the information she craved.

"Hayate you do know we have no knowledge of our past beyond five hundred years ago beside the fact that we originated in Ancient Belka. I wish I could help you, I'm sorry," Vita sighed knowing she often had the same wish herself.

"Its' ok, but I was wondering if you might let me hypnotize you. I read that you can sometimes bring out repressed memories while under hypnosis," Hayate asked.

"Um, ok, but when did you learn how to do that?" Vita asked.

"You see when you absorbed all those linker cores, their skills along with their power was taken into the book of darkness. I have been able to access a few of them as I've recovered." Hayate explained pulling on the skills of a magical hypnotist they absorbed into the book.

"Ok, but I don't think this is going to work," Vita replied as Hayate opened the tome of the night sky the true form of the book of darkness weaving the intricate hypnosis spell.

"Vita you are going to a happy place, where you can relax, somewhere you do not have to think about battles and hardship," Hayate said trying her best to control the intricate spell.

"HHhhmmm, Vita said slipping into a dreamlike state hugging a large stuffed bunny close to her chest.

"Are you relaxed Vita?" Hayate asked.

"Yes," Vita said her voice full of content.

"Ok, Vita, I want you to think of your life before you became a knight of the book of darkness, what was your life like growing up in Ancient Belka?" Hayate asked as the spell finally took effect.

**Section Break**

"Mommy look what I found, can I keep him?" a young Red haired girl said running up to a tall pink haired woman holding a large white rabbit almost as big as her.

"Wow, Vita, that's a big rabbit. Did you carry him all the way here?" the pink haired woman replied surprised by the large rabbit. The Leporid gigante wasn't the friendliest of species yet this one seemed perfectly content to be man handled by her daughter.

"Yeah, Vita replied happily her smile stretching ear to ear. "He was heavy at first but then I just thought about how I needed to be stronger, because I really wanted to show him to you and all of a sudden he got lighter. So can I keep him?" she asked looking up at her mother with hope filled eyes.

The pink haired woman smiled. She had been pestering her for a pet for a while now and it seemed friendly enough and since it was a gigante there was little chance of Zafira mistaking it for a snack. "Alright honey but you have to promise to take care of him from now on," the woman replied, unable to resist her daughters smile. Then, reflecting on what the girl had said about the rabbit suddenly getting lighter she added. "By the way your desire to carry him back has unlocked your magic. How would you like to begin your magic training?"

"I can learn magic now, yah!," Vita cheered as eyes widened, and then she almost threw her arms up in the air, remembering only at the last second that she still had a rabbit in her arms.

Vita, learning magic is not a game," the woman scolded. "Learning magic and being a knight is a lot of work!"  
"Yes mommy!" Vita replied, not really hearing what her mother was saying as she danced around excitedly. She was going to learn magic!

**Section Break**

"Vita," Hayate said happy that she could give her youngest charge a chance to relive such a happier time but she couldn't linger her for long she needed to probe deeper if she was ever to gain even a sliver of information on what happened to ancient Belka. While she was sick she never cared much for history only caring to live in the moment, but now healthy and on the road to a full recovery, it was as if something had awoken inside of her driving her to discover her mysterious origins.

"I'm sorry Vita but I need to ask you what happened to ancient Belka?" Hayate asked sadly hoping she wouldn't pull Vita into a nightmare from her buried past.

**Section Break**

"I don't trust them," Vita growled as she followed her master towards the lone tent sitting in the barren field torn asunder by never ending battles.

"Neither do I, but we need try, we need to give peace a chance, this war cannot continue or all of Belka will be torn apart," A statuesque woman with silver hair replied. There had been far too much suffering on both sides. They needed these negotiations to succeed or neither world would survive.

"I still don't see why you can't Ragnarok their asses back to the Stone Age," Vita growled. Why her master still refused to make use of one of Belka's most powerful weapons was beyond her.

"Vita," the pink haired woman exclaimed shocked by her daughter's behavior. _When did Vita become so violent,_ wondering where her kind and gentle daughter went?

"No, Vita, Ragnarok is an unstable and terrible spell it never should have been created. I will not slaughter the innocent. I refuse to stoop to their level. If there is a chance for peace I must try, our people cannot take much more of this," the silver haired beauty replied she may be the second strongest mage in the land but she would not condone genocide.

"Just let me unleash Graff Eisen on those bastards and I'll teach them to mess with us," Vita groused wanting little more than to smash their enemies into dust smashing a nearby rock into fine gravel for emphasis.

"Violence never solves anything," A kind looking blond replied shaking her head as another rock disintegrated under the might of the mighty hammer.

"Then why are we knights," Vita shot back as they reached the tent.

"We exist to protect the people, not slaughter our enemies," the pink haired woman said as the tent erupted into a massive fireball. One minute they were walking towards a peace conference the next they were blown to the ground their knight's armor ripped apart by force of the massive conflagration.

Pushing her wounded and battered body through the pain she pulled herself off the ground using trusted war hammer as a crutch as more explosions went off around her. "You bastards," Vita growled as she heard a faint whistling sound as another round of artillery shells fell on their position.

"Vita," a voice called out before another round of explosions buffeted the knights.

"Mom," Vita cried as her vision cleared as she rolled a heavy weight off her tiny body only to find her mother's kind face looking back at her.

"Vita I lo…." The pink haired woman said as what little strength she has left her.

"You bastards," Vita cried unable to hear her mother from the ringing in her ears. "I'll destroy you," Vita cried tears in her eyes. "Eisen," Vita cried as a full load of magically enhancing cartridges slammed into the mighty armed device. "Fliegergranate!" Vita screamed gripping her hammer with both hands as she prepared to fire off the magical ball of energy.

**Section Break**

"Vita, it's alright, no one is attacking you, you're safe here, wake up!" Hayate cried as Vita summoned a large metallic sphere. _Shit,_ recognizing Vita's enhanced shooting magic but with the power Vita was pouring into it, she would be lucky to survive let alone the surrounding city block.

"Eisen, Fliegergranate!" Vita growled as Hayate backed away from the enraged knight as she prepared to fire off the magical artillery shell.

"Blessed wind," Hayate called her T-shirt and jeans instantly replaced by her knights armor as her staff materialized in her hands. "Protection powered!" Hayate yelled pouring all the magic she had into the barrier would be enough to stop the full force of the iron hammer knight as she primed one of her long range attacks.

"Eisen smash!" Vita screamed trapped in the past as she swung her war hammer into the floating mass of magical energy sending the explosive projectile straight into Hayate. Hayate's protection spell barely held as the Fliegergranate exploded against the protective barrier. The force of the blast sent Hayate careening through the wall her body crashing into the sofa like a rag doll.

"Eisen rocket form!" Vita screamed slamming four more cartridges into her hammer shifted into its rocket form propelling her through the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Vita stop, it's me Hayate," She desperately called out as the rocket propelled hammer smashed down on the trembling barrier like a jackhammer.

"You killed my mother, I'll never forgive you," Eisen," Vita roared as Hayates barrier began to shatter.

"Reactor purge," Hayate whispered detonating her knight's armor as the barrier fell flinging Vita and herself across the room cracking the drywall on impact.

"Eisen, limit break," Vita roared as a massive Belkan triangle flared beneath her, the pure magical energy becoming visible as it gathered around her.

"Hayate," Rein called out the reformed unison device instantly merging with her master as she entered the war zone with Signum.

"Vita, stand down!" Signum yelled shocked at the scene, before the young mage released the building magical energy and vaporized them along with the surrounding block.

"Mommy?" Vita asked confused at the sight of her now uninjured mother, still trapped in her memories.

"Vita, stand down!" Signum repeated confused at her fellow knights behavior as Vita powered down the unknown spell the pent up magical energy dissipating into the air.

"Mommy, it's me Vita," Vita said tears starting to pour down her cheeks shocked that her own mother didn't recognize her.

"Yes, Vita it's me," Signum replied in the most soothing voice she could manage. "Now please stand down and put Graf Eisen in standby mode," Signum said playing along hoping to calm down her fellow cloud knight.

"Mommy, I thought you were dead! They attacked us at the peace conference, you and master were wounded, and they were bombarding us. There were explosions everywhere, I thought you were dead, I thought everyone was dead," Vita sobbed, clinging to Signum if her life depended on it.

"It's alright now, everyone is safe," Signum replied, instinctively holding Vita close and stroking her hair as the hypnosis spell began to wear off and Vita. Almost immediately Vita's eyelids begin to droop, and her body went limp, completely exhausted by her short sojourn into her memories. Signum picked the small girl up and began to carry her across the room.

"I love you mommy," Vita mutter in her sleep as she laid Vita on Hayates bed.

"Hayate what happened?" Signum asked. The leader of the Wolkenritter was not normally one to question her master but right now she needed to know what had happened to her fellow knight. Why had Vita tried to turn their beloved master into a stain on the wall and why did Vita think she was her mother. She often looked out for their youngest member but never once had Vita ever called her mom.

"I have to write an essay on the long distance class I am taking on Mid-Childa on the origin of the TSAB, but I can't find anything," She explained in a hurry as Signum raised an eyebrow. "I know that agency was founded after a terrible war, but why was the war started in the first place, how it was fought, or why was Ancient Belka destroyed. I want to know what happened to your home land and the origins of the Tome of the Night Sky. So I asked Vita if I could hypnotize her and find out what life in Ancient Belka, since she used to live there but can't consciously remember anything," Hayate said relaying the story as her voice became quieter and quieter as she continued. She found herself practically wilting under Signum's disapproving gaze.

"Hayate, that was an incredibly risky thing to do, she was putting out more power just now than when she fought the corrupted book of darkness. I shudder to think what she could have done to you, had I not been able to calm her down" Signum told Hayate with a stern expression making the Master of Tome of the Night Sky feel like a petulant child.

"I'm sorry," Hayate whispered. She was on the verge of tears, but for once Signum kept her distance, instead turning to attention to the now sleeping Vita. Seeing this, Hayate did the same. "Just what did she see?" The master of the Cloud Knights wondered, her essay forgotten as the two of them watched over the smallest member of their strange little family. "Signum, before Vita went crazy she talked about playing in a field with her mother and that she had long pink hair. I know you don't remember you past either but do you think it's possible that," Hayate asked her pink haired protector.

"I don't know Hayate," Signum replied.

"I could,..?" Hayate asked.

"No," Signum replied leaving Hayate with a slumbering Vita. Signum did not remember her past anymore than Vita but she didn't want to ruin her and her fellow knight's current life with Hayate. What was the use in digging up something that was long since dead and buried?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it is the intellectual property of someone else whose name escapes me at the moment. Therefore do not sue me please, this is simply written for enjoyment. Also the story has undergone a major rewrite including some much needed proofreading and adjusting of some plot elements. I will not go into detail here but you will have to read the story to find out. No worries though the main focus are still the memories and past of Hayate and her knights.

At this time I would like to take the time to make a special thank you to Darthtabby for his help as a story consultant and something of a co-author on several sections of the story. The idea for the fic originally came out of discussions we had about many aspects of Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha. He is a top notch writer and I recommend that you check out his story The Angel and the Ensign from Macros Frontier.

**Chapter 2- Reactions**

The Yagami household settled into an uneasy peace as Hayate, Signum, and Vita struggled to come to terms with the sudden revelations. Things remained calm except for the odd looks Vita gave Signum when no one was looking, as if the young girl was looking for something hidden inside of the pink haired knight that she had lost long ago. Shamal, and Zafira were also shocked by recent events, and could not believe that Vita would go so far as to attack their master. However they abided by Signum's wishes to give Vita some space as she struggled to come to terms with her new found memories. Hayate also promised not to try hypnotizing any of them until they spoke with Yuuno to prevent anymore outbursts.

Vita was still in shock several days later as she wandered through a nearby park on her way to play croquet with the local senior league, despite looking decades to young she was more than qualified to play, having seen more years that the entire league combined. She didn't know what to think, she always knew she was based on a knight from Ancient Belka. Including that her predecessor must have met a violent end but to experience it first hand was too much for her to bear. She couldn't help but be jealous of that girl, who had a real childhood something Vita never had. All she had ever known was violence and service to the master of the book of darkness some more caring than others.

"Vita, are you alright you look like something is bothering you," one of the old timers asked she neared the spot for their weekly croquet match.

"Oh it's nothing I just had a bad nightmare a few days ago," Vita replied extending Graf Eisen. She knew she wasn't supposed to use magic around normal people but the old timers thought Graf Eisen was some kind of high tech fancy croquet hammer, not a magical war hammer made for destruction and chaos.

"You know I'll never get used to that," one of the men said as the shaft on Graf Eisen extended.

"I've been looking for a new hammer for a while now, where did you get it again," one of the men asked.

"I've always had it but I think my mother gave it to me," Vita replied as another image of the pink haired woman flashed in her head causing her to wince in pain.

"Vita, are you sure you're ok? Here take a seat," the leader of the men said helping her to a nearby park bench.  
"I'm fine it's just a little headache, a little pain won't kill me." Vita groused she was the Iron Hammer knight one of the four guardians of the Tome of the Night Sky not some weak little girl.

"Vita, I know it won't kill you but it's clear that something is bothering you," he replied.

"I'm fine, Mr. Fuyutsuki. Now let's get to the game," Vita said ready to jump off the bench until a hand stopped her.

"Vita, even my tired old eyes can tell something is wrong, and I think you need to talk to someone about it. It's not healthy to let things fester inside until they explode. I won't claim to smarter than you, but I have been around a long time and have seen many things in my day. I'll be here if you ever want to talk," Mr. Fuyutski replied hoping the young child would open up. As he walked back toward the game he didn't realize the irony in his statement as Vita was easily his senior several times over, yet for all her years she had little experience beyond the battlefield.

"Did I ever tell you about my past before I came to Uminari," Vita called out.

"No I don't think so," Mr. Fuyutsuki said taking a seat next to the young girl.

"I never knew my parents, but I've always lived together with Signum, Shamal, and Zaffy. It was a tough life but with the four of us together we could accomplish anything. We were always traveling from place to place, but we were finally able to settle down with Hayate, and have a real home with all of us living together," Vita said lingering memories of previous masters some better than others drifting through her head.

"I'm happy for you, Vita, everyone should have a place to call home," He replied wondering what was bothering her.

"I know, and I am forever grateful for Hayate letting us stay with her." Vita said not sure of how to continue.

"Well, you have done your part helping her recover so it works both ways. Now what is really bothering you Vita?" Mr. Fuyutsuki asked.

"Um, I had a dream, no a nightmare, the other day," Vita said recounting her experience.

"That's quite the dream Vita," He said as Vita finished her story.

"Um, do you think it could be memories of a past life, or a memory of my childhood before Signum and the others took me in?" Vita asked not sure which answer she would prefer.

"I am no expert on these matters, but I do know that learning of one's past can be both a dangerous, and enlightening experience. Are you prepared for what you might find, will you let it change who you are today." Mr. Fuyutsuki explained.

'Um, I never thought of that," Vita replied, she didn't know what she would do or what might happen if she ever did recover those lost memories.

"It's all right, you can't think of everything, but if you do continue down this path I have a friend at the local temple that might be able to help you. Now I think we have a game to start or are you scared I'll win," He added snapping Vita out of her stupor.

"Oh please, you old timers will never beat me," Vita yelled leaping off the bench.

**Section Break**

"Zafira," Signum asked telepathically to the guardian beast as she took him for a walk around the town in his puppy form.

"Yes," he replied still not happy that the only way he was allowed outside was on a leash in his puppy form. He was a guardian beast not a house pet dam it.

"Have you ever thought about where we came from, or who we were based on," Signum asked the loyal beast of the shield.

"No I have not, we are magical constructs created by the book of darkness meant to serve its master," the large blue wolf replied as they headed to the park. "You're worried about Vita aren't you?

"Yes," Signum replied. "She cares for Hayate as much if not more than Shamal, you, or me, and yet she attacked her in a blind rage. I know she has a short fuse and her magic is fueled by her rage but I have never seen her lose control like that before. And the power, it was beyond anything I have seen from her before,"

"Signum, Vita is a knight of the Wokenwrietter and she knows her place. She will recover and this will soon be a thing of the past. What she needs is for us to treat her as if nothing is wrong, you needn't coddle her." Zaffira replied.

"I don't know Zaffira, I just don't know," Signum replied silently, Hayate's comment on Vita's happy memory still running through her head.

**Section Break**

"Good job today," Hayate," the doctor said as Hayate slowly lowered herself back into her wheelchair.

'Thank you Dr. Ishida," Hayate replied with a smile happy to be back in her wheel chair after a difficult physical therapy session. Learning to walk normally again was not as easy as she thought, she could move around quite easily while in her knights armor but it proved much more difficult as a normal girl.

"You're recovery has been nothing short of miraculous. It won't be too much longer till you can walk normally again and then I don't want to see you again for a long time," the Doctor replied with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll come and visit from time to time," Hayate replied.

"Thank you, now let's not keep Shamal waiting any longer" the doctor replied.

"Um Doctor can I ask you a question?" Hayate asked quietly.

"Yes Hayate what is it," Dr. Ishida replied.

"Is it possible to have repressed memories?" Hayate asked.

"Why do ask Hayate," the doctor asked surprised by the sudden question.

"Um, one of my friends doesn't remember much of her childhood. I was wondering if those memories might be repressed for some reason, and if it was possible to bring those memories out?" Hayate asked.

"Well my specialty isn't neurology but I have heard of people blocking harmful memories out and that therapy could help to recover those memories. However I must warn you that this is a risky and dangerous process. The therapist runs the risk of implanting or suggesting memories of events that never happened and the psychological shock the new memories could bring. If you are worried about your friend then have them see a councilor, please do not try anything on your own," Doctor Ishida replied.

"Thank you, I will let them know" Hayate replied. "But it is a little late for that," Hayate added silently.

**Section Break**

"Shamal is everything ok?" two young girls asked as she exited the local home improvement store.

"Oh Arisa, Suzuka, yes everything is fine," Shamal said pulling a cart full of paint and other supplies behind her.

"Did something happen what is with all of the paint?" Arisa asked.

"Oh we just decided to do some redecorating recently," Shamal lied with a smile.

"Really, what did you do, my parents are engineers if you need any help," Suzuka said.

"Oh and my parents have a subsidiary that does home improvements," Arisa added.

"Thank you very much girls but we are almost done, and Hayate wanted us to do it together ourselves," Shamal replied.

"Oh ok," the girls replied in unision. "Can we come over and see it when it's all done," Arisa asked.

"I'll have Hayate give you a call when it is finished," Shamal said.

"Thanks," the girls called as they ran off.

"Shamal we need to talk," a small yellow ferret said hoping down onto her shoulder.

"Yunno, I was wondering when you would show up," Shamal replied.

"What happened three days ago? I felt enough magic emitting from Hayate's house to rival one of Nanoha's full drive excellion busters," Yuuno asked telepathically from his perch.

"Is the TSAB worried about Hayate reverting?" Shamal replied mentally as they continued down the street.

"No, I told them Nanoha over did it training again to create another enhanced spell again, but what really happened," Yuuno said. It was easy enough lie to sell given his best friends penchant for nearly blowing herself up while training he just hoped the agency bought his lie about creating a magical dragoon system to mimic something they saw in one of those gundam shows Nanoha liked so much.

"Thank you for covering for us," Shamal said as she reiterated the events surrounding the magical explosion. "Yuuno despite being the guardians of the book we know next to nothing about it or how we came to being. Hayate wants to know more about the book, it's terrible past, and how we the guardians came into being. Are we copies of people from Ancient Belka or were we created by the book simply to protect it?"

"Wow, I never even considered something like that," Yuuno said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Shamal asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe nothing, maybe everything but I need some time to look into this. I will get back to you as soon as I can," Yuuno said hoping of Shamal's shoulder.

"Thank you, but please don't tell Nanoha and Fate anything yet," Shamal said as Yuuno scurried of.

"I won't," Yuuno called as he disappeared down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it is the intellectual property of someone else whose name escapes me at the moment. Therefore do not sue me please, this is simply written for enjoyment. Also the story has undergone a major rewrite including some much needed proofreading and adjusting of some plot elements. I will not go into detail here but you will have to read the story to find out. No worries though the main focus are still the memories and past of Hayate and her knights.

At this time I would like to take the time to make a special thank you to Darthtabby for his help as a story consultant and something of a co-author on several sections of the story. The idea for the fic originally came out of discussions we had about many aspects of Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha. He is a top notch writer and I recommend that you check out his story The Angel and the Ensign from Macros Frontier.

**Chapter 3- Secret Meetings**

Despite the fact that he was constantly referred to as Nanoha Takamachi's familiar, Yuuno Scrya was not in fact anything of the sort. True, he would do anything to protect Nanoha, and true he did spend an awful lot of time in his shape shifted Ferret form, but he was in fact a human being and a mage, not a familiar. In spite of this, he was currently searching through the Infinity Library trying to figure out how to create such a being. He would have loved to have asked Fate how she managed it with Arf, but Shamal -who had requested the information-, was adamant that he not tell anyone about the request, and had even threatened to spill the beans about his feelings for Nanoha if he didn't do as she asked.

"Aaaaah!" the young mage screeched as he suddenly found himself being quite literally buried beneath the avalanche of books that his most recent search spell had summoned. He'd never realized there were so many possible ways of creating a familiar –summoning, bonding, marking… it was ridiculous. Giving up for the time being, the young mage shifted to his ferret form and began to try to wriggle out from under the pile of tomes. He had just about managed to free himself completely when a pair of small hands reached down and scooped him up.

"Mommy look what I found!" a small girl with purple hair exclaimed as she rushed over to where her mother was standing. The tall woman –whose hair was of a hue similar to her daughter's –blinked in surprise at what she saw.

"A ferret? Where did you find it?" she enquired.

"He was in a pile of books, mommy," the little girl explained. "Can I keep him?"

Her mother chuckled. "I don't think he would like that, Lutecia."

"Why not? Whoever had him previously must not have cared about him very much if they just left him in a pile of books," the girl pouted.

"Well maybe we should ask him how he ended up in that pile," the woman told her daughter as she took Yuuno from her daughter and placed him on a nearby chair. The girl blinked in confusion for a moment, then stared in awe as Yuuno shifted back into his human form.

"Thanks," he noted wryly as he stood back up, moving carefully in case he'd sustained any injuries earlier. The purple haired woman just looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Oooh!" the woman's daughter exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Are you a familiar? Can you fly and do cool stuff like mommy's Garyuu?"

Yuuno looked at her, a slightly indignant expression on his face. "I am not a familiar!" he protested. The little girl looked disappointed.

"Hmmph," she pouted. "So I guess all you can do is shapeshift. That's boring."

"Lutecia, that's not very nice," her mother scolded. "I'm sure this young man has plenty of useful talents. In fact," she noted, "I'd wager that he's a member of the Scrya clan, who are renowned for their search magic."

Yuuno blinked in surprise. "Ah, that's exactly correct, ma'am. My name is Yuuno Scrya, I'm one of the librarians here. But how did you know I was a member of the Scrya clan?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, your clothes, your alternate form, and the type of signature your magic produces," she noted. "I've dealt with members of your clan as part of my work. They were very good hosts."

"I see," Yuuno replied, his mind idly wondering what sort of work had brought the woman in contact with members of his clan. It would probably have been something to do with archaeology, since that was what his clan specialized in. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name ma'am…?"

"Megane Alpine," the woman supplied, "And this little bundle of energy here is my daughter Lutecia. I apologize for her earlier behavior, by the way."

"No problem," Yuuno grunted. Truth be told he had been somewhat offended, but he wasn't the sort to hold grudges, especially when someone was showing him obvious good will as this woman was.

"So how did you end up under a pile of books if you don't mind me asking?" Megane enquired.

Yuuno chuckled nervously. "I was calling some books to me using a search spell," he explained. "And I ended up getting a lot more than I bargained for."

"I see," Megane noted a trace of amusement on her lips. "Still, that must be a useful spell to have in a place like this."

Lutecia nodded vigorously. "This place is much bigger than mommy's library back home," she noted.

"Query spells are a specialty of mine," Yuuno noted. "And yes, they generally are very useful. I just need to be careful not to overdo it with them." The last was said with a nervous laugh as the young mage scratched the back of his head with one hand wondering if some of Nanoha's tendencies were wearing off on him.

"So what were you looking for?" Megane enquired.

"I was looking for information on familiars," Yuuno replied.

"Are you trying to make one?" Lutecia asked. "You look like you'd need all the help you can get in a fight." The young girl said poking him in the stomach.

"Lutecia, don't be rude, or I'll have Garyuu take you home right now," Megane informed her daughter curtly. "Now apologize to Mr. Scrya."

Lutecia turned to Yuuno with a very earnest expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Scrya, I'm sure you can do lots of cool stuff," the little girl apologized.

"Darn right I can," Yuuno told her with a cheerful smirk, letting her know that he wasn't mad while at the same time scoring a few "cool" points. He figured that would work better than getting mad would. "Anyhow, I was looking into how familiars are created for one of my friends. Specifically I'm trying to figure out where the base for the familiar comes from. It seems that there are a lot of different ways to obtain that though."

"Oh, that's the same no matter what method you use," Megane replied. "The creature used as a base for the familiar must already exist in some form before the bonding takes place. It's the same for summoners."

Yuuno blinked. He hadn't expected to run into an expert on the subject he was looking for. But then again, one usually didn't come to the Infinity Library for regular reading material. It was primarily a place for specialists.

"What about human familiars?" he asked. "I'm asking from a theoretical perspective of course," he added quickly. "I'm not trying to make one, but someone I'm helping with an investigation that needs the information." Turning humans into familiars was both frowned upon and highly illegal. Thankfully Megane seemed to be understanding.

"Aside from the legal and moral issues, human familiars are very rare due to the amount of power and trust that is needed for the bond to form –the master and the familiar must trust each other implicitly," she explained.

"What about magical constructs and programs like intelligent devices –could they be used to make a familiar?" Yuuno asked.

Megane frowned and shook her head. "No. That would theoretically create a rare type of magical construct known as a unison device, only a few of which are currently known to exist. There's evidence that they may have been relatively common in Ancient Belka, but only a few have survived. But even if someone did succeed in replicating one they would still only have made a unison device, not a familiar."

Yuuno's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

(A special thanks to Darthtabby for his help with this segment)

**Section Break**

"Hello is anyone home," Vita called out as she entered a small temple on the outskirts of Tokyo. "Man where is that old timer, if this is a joke, Mr. Fuyutsuki is going to get it," Vita groused as she wondered around the vacant temple. Vita traveled a long way to get here since she wanted this trip to remain a secret from the others so she couldn't teleport or fly and had to take the train. As she continued to explore the old shrine she eventually made her way inside as if drawn from an outside source. Interestingly enough it was located in the best defensive position the local terrain could offer and it looked to be just as sturdy as when it was first made the wood showing little wear and tear despite reportedly have been around for hundreds of years. Vita was amazed by the large wood beams that must have been moved into place by hand. As she examined the interior of the temple something about the architecture looked a bit off. It was off traditional Japanese construction but there were elements that were signature to Belkan architecture. Getting confused she opened a door to one of the side rooms she was surprised to find a small fire burning on a small alter. _What's this doing here,_ gazing into the fire as it flared a little brighter Vita slowly drifted to sleep.

**Section Break**

A small red haired girl, a virtual bundle of energy flew around the house with reckless abandon completely oblivious to the simple but elegant dress she was wearing.

"Vita," a woman's voice yelled as the girl came to a sudden stop as a loud rip reverberated throughout the room. "What did I tell you about flying in the house?" a short haired blond woman yelled enraged at the girl's behavior.

"No flying in the house," Vita replied sadly.

"Now look what you did to your dress," the woman scolded as she examined the rip running down the side of the girls gaudy lace covered dress.

"I'm sorry Aunt Shamal," Vita replied avoiding her aunt's stern glare clearly more upset about being caught flying than the large tear in her dress.

"Vita, this is your big day, I just want you to look your best," Shamal said fussing over the lace monstrosity.

"I know but this is so girly," Vita complained holding up the hem of the lace covered dress. The dress was a floor length green and yellow monstrosity that billowed out at the waist with multiple layers that made it hard to walk in it. From the waist up the dress ended in a simple top but it was studded with more lace and even bows. The dress was completed with a short light green jacket. Not only was it incredibly girly it wasn't even red Vita fumed.

"But you're a girl to, and it looks so pretty on you," Shamal said with a far away gaze.

"But mommy doesn't wear stuff like this," Vita huffed trying her best to look indignant.

"I know, but just because your mom dresses like a man doesn't mean that I am going to let her lack of fashion sense infect you to," Shamal explained quite proud of her latest creation.

"But it's all ripped now, I'll have to wear something else," Vita protested.

"No buts. Now get up stairs so I can fix it," Shamal ordered.

"Ok," Vita pouted as she turned to leave the room only to run right into someone. "Argh," Vita yelled as a large wet object landed on her head. "What is this," Vita yelled pulling a large dripping slab of meat off her head.

"It's a snack," a large blue haired man explained taking back the large piece of meat.

"Zafira, what about the banquet tonight, you are going to ruin your appetite," Shamal yelled as he scarfed down the large steak still dripping blood on Vita's head.

"That's not till later tonight, and at the rate you're going Vita is going to be late," Zaffira said still chewing on the large piece of meat.

"No thanks to you," Shamal shot back her face red with anger.

"Vita, your mom wanted me to drop off your uniform, it's upstairs in your room. Why don't you go get changed, and if we fly we can still make it," Zafira said as he made his way into the kitchen while Vita scurried up stairs glad to be out of the lace monstrosity. He made it two steps before he found arm sticking through his chest.

"Just where do you think you're going," Shamal growled her hand sticking out of his chest.

"Getting a drink, the steak was a little salty. Now if you don't mind could you please take your arm out of me, dear," Zafira replied staring down at the offending appendage. Shamal's abilities came in real handy most of the time, but now wasn't one of them.

**Section Break**

This was incredible she was finally going to be a knight just like her mom, even better she was going to be a member of the Sky knights, the sword of the Belkan Empire, and the protectors of the Book of the Night Sky. That was much better than being one of those pansy ass knights of the forest protecting the Book of the Azure sky. They were the shield of the empire, and a bunch of pansies in Vita's opinion. The only downside she could see to the whole thing was that she would be serving under her mother, Vita mused as she waited to enter the great hall to be officially knighted.

"You excited Vita," a silver haired woman asked walking toward the lone red head.

"Master," Vita gasped dropping to one knee keeping her head down.

"Hehehe, you can get up now Vita," she giggled as her façade shattered into a shower of light.

"Master," Vita said slowly looking up only to find a tiny red headed girl with black wings floating above her.

"Agito, what are you doing?" Vita exclaimed shocked to find the miniature fire spirit floating in front of her.

"I got bored waiting for the ceremony to begin, so your mom sent me to make sure you were ok, and those old farts wouldn't let me in so I morphed into Ms. stick up her but to sneak in," the red headed fire spirit replied as Vita giggled in response to her antics.

"I'm fine. I just wish they would get started already," Vita replied.

"Me to kiddo, nice threads by the way," Agito said checking out Vita's uniform. Its elegance was in its simplicity, a short sleeved red blouse with a red skirt with a slit for ease of movement with tight black shorts underneath to prevent her from giving a free show. For protection there was a shiny black chest plate and shoulder pads made out of mithril renown for its light weight and strength against both magical and physical attacks. However Agito just really just liked the color red, she was a fire spirit after all.

"Yeah it's much better than that frilly piece of junk Shamal wanted me to wear," Vita said as she recounted the story.

"She must have been pissed," Agito laughed when a knock sounded on the door. "Looks like its time kiddo, good luck," Agito said as she disappeared in a flash of flames.

Vita had never seen so many people before as she slowly marched down the grand hall of the Imperial Palace. She did her best to hold her head high but it was frightening sitting at the front of the hall Saint King Olive the strongest of all the mages and knights in the Belkan Empire. Steeling her resolve Vita made her way to the front of the hall kneeling in front of their Queen as her mother, Aunt Shamal, and Uncle Zaffy looked on with their master. With Vita now in place Saint King Olive stood making her way to the bottom of the dais as an attendant brought out a miniature war hammer.

"Do you Vita, swear to serve the people and only attack those who are a threat to the realm and never to strike another in anger," Olive said.

"I do," Vita replied.

"Do you, swear to up hold the laws of the Belkan Empire, to serve with the honor befitting a knight of the realm," Olive spoke in a calm yet authoritative voice that easily filled the hall without magical assistance.

"I do," Vita replied.

"Do you swear to protect the Book of the Night sky and protect her with your entire being," Olive continued.

"I do," Vita replied.

"I now knight thee, Vita the Iron hammer knight," Olive said taking the small war hammer and tapping it on each shoulder. "Now rise and accept your weapon, Graff Eisen the Black Iron Count," Olive ordered.

"Thank you, your majesty," Vita said accepting the hammer with a bow.

"Now show them what you got," Olive whispered to her.

"Eisen," Vita roared as she activated the magical device and was flooded with energy as a Belkan triangle flared underneath her as the hammer grew to its full size.

"Impressive. It's not easy to fully activate a magical device on the first try," Olive told Vita as her mother looked on tears forming in the corner of her blue eyes.

"Wow, that's a lot of power" Shamal commented surprised by the amount of power Vita was putting out easily making her a B+ rank knight despite her young age.

"Heh, she is Signum's daughter, and our niece, I wouldn't expect anything less," Zafira replied.

"Vita, I'm so proud of you," Signum said quietly wiping the tears from her eyes. Not to be left out Agito started launching magical fireworks above Vita to complete the display. "Agito," Signum sighed to happy to scold the mischievous spirit at the moment as she looked on with pride.

**Section Break**

"Ugh what was that?" Vita groaned slowly sitting up.

"Ah you're awake," an old male voice said entering the room.

"What was that freaky flame, and what happened?" Vita asked struggling to sit up. Laying back down she was able to take a good look at the old man. He was dressed in a stereotypical Buddhist monks outfit and his hair was completely white signifying his advance age, yet he moved with the grace that belied his advanced age.

"That freaky flame as you call it has is the sacred flame of this shrine, and it has not gone out since this shrine was founded by refuges from a terrible war over five hundred and thirty years ago. It has been in the care of my family ever since then," the man said helping Vita sit up.

"So what does your magic flame do?" Vita asked picking up a faint magical signature from the flame surprised she hadn't felt it before.

"The flame offers advice to those who seek it, and occasionally people will have a vision while they meditate in front of the flame," the man replied.

"What kind of visions? Visions of the past?' Vita asked.

"Ah you must be Vita. Mr. Fuyutsuki, told me you might be coming to see me. I'm sorry I was not here when you arrived," the man replied his old weathered face breaking into a smile.

"So you must be Mr. Hino then," Vita stated.

"Yes, now I was told you had some questions about reincarnation and repressed memories, but I am curious did you have a vision. I ask, because I found you asleep in front of the sacred flame muttering about lace monsters, steak, and fireworks," Mr. Hino replied. "The last time a visitor had a true vision was ten years ago when a small girl and her parents came to the shrine. She mentioned something about a bad man who would give them a book that would take her parents away from her, but that she would be ok because the book would give her a new family and protect her from the bad man.

"Yes, I think I had a vision of a past life or my early childhood," Vita said explaining her situation while avoiding mentioning magic or asking about the young girl who sounded eerily familiar.

"Ah, yes, I understand now. First off you must understand that I can only really comment on the Buddhist version of reincarnation or rebirth as it was originally called. In the Buddhist tradition each life is made of five aggregates form, sensation, perception, mental formation, and consciousness. At the end of each life these aggregates reform for the creation of new life and they are in a sense reborn, where the new life is neither completely different nor completely identical to the previous life. Also the actions in the previous life or karma dictate how joyous the rebirth will be." Mr. Hino explained. Seeing Vita nod in understanding he continued.

"I am not a medical expert but to my knowledge the jury is still out on repressed memories. They have not found a definitive cause, or methodology for how memories become repressed, but there are reported cases each year. Also there are other physiological conditions that can have a similar effect, so I imagine there might be something to repressed memories, but I would be careful because recovering them is still something of a pseudoscience," Mr. Hino added. "I hope I gave you more answers than questions,"

"No, thank you very much Mr. Hino. I am feeling much better now," Vita said standing up hoping she didn't miss the train.

"You're welcome, would you like me to show you out," Mr. Hino asked.

"No, I'll be ok, thanks, again for everything," Vita said quickly exiting the room making her way back to the sacred flame. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to leave one of her cartridges for the sacred flame before she high tailed it back to Hayate's house. As she turned to leave she felt the cartridge activate and a small belkan triangle flared to life under the flame as it grew a bit bigger in response. Several small sparks flew out of the fire and exploded like miniature fireworks spelling out, "Thank you Vita," Confused Vita quickly left the shrine with just as many questions as she had answers.

**PS- Here we have the first major plot change from what was originally posted to keep the story focused on the important factors and not crash under trying to accomplish too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it is the intellectual property of someone else whose name escapes me at the moment. Therefore do not sue me please, this is simply written for enjoyment. Also the story has undergone a major rewrite including some much needed proofreading and adjusting of some plot elements. I will not go into detail here but you will have to read the story to find out. No worries though the main focus are still the memories and past of Hayate and her knights.

At this time I would like to take the time to make a special thank you to Darthtabby for his help as a story consultant and something of a co-author on several sections of the story. The idea for the fic originally came out of discussions we had about many aspects of Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha. He is a top notch writer and I recommend that you check out his story The Angel and the Ensign from Macros Frontier.

New chapter not a repost

**Chapter 4- Arrivals**

Realistically Zafira knew that nothing on earth could hurt Vita short of her fellow knights, Nanoha, or Fate, but he couldn't help but get a little worried about her when she had yet to return. It was almost dinner time and the youngest knight had yet to return and wasn't answering their telepathic messages. She was either asleep or deep in thought, the later not being all that common for the hot headed girl. Either way he was glad to volunteer to go and search for her taking any excuse to get out of the house in his normal form for once without having to hide his tail and ears. Engrossed in scanning the street below for Vita, Zafira was completely unaware of the person sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"Hey there big boy," a smooth female voice cooed wrapping her slim arms around his neck as the softer parts of her anatomy pressed against his back.

"Arf, what are you doing?" Zafira asked taking spotting some red hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Just saying hello, is that a problem?" Arf whispered into his ear.

"No but could you please let go of me," Zafira asked pulling her arms off his neck.

"Oh you're no fun," Arf pouted. _Just what would it take to get through to that block head_? She did have a sense of decency, well at least after Lindy explained to her what it meant after sending Chrono to the hospital to be treated for an excessive nosebleed for the third time. Now she only wore her signature outfit in battle, or to get Zaffy's attention despite her continued failures in the later.

"So Fate let you out again," Zafira said turning around and getting an eyeful of Arf in her signature battle outfit. Seriously he thought Fate had more sense than to let Arf parade around in little more than hot pants and a halter top. While she certainly had the body to pull it off he had to wonder what kind of attention she was trying to attract dressed in hot pants her tail swinging sensually behind her.

"She is having a girl's night out with Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka, and Ariza. So when I sensed you nearby I thought I would come and see what you were up to," Arf said thrusting her chest out.

Zafira silently contemplated for a minute before answering. "Vita was late coming home and she isn't responding to our telepathic calls so Shamal asked me to find her, or as she puts it sniff her out. I could use another nose if you're not busy?"

"Sure, but I thought Hayate was linked to each of you like I am to Fate?" Arf asked glad to help tall dark and handsome.

"We are connected to the Tome of the Night Sky which Hayate controls," Zafira replied as they headed to a park that Vita often played croquet in.

"Oh, so that's why she didn't know what you guys were doing back then, but I thought you couldn't go against the master of the book?" Arf asked hoping from roof top to roof top.

"You're right we can't, but we are allowed to act for the master's benefit even if it goes against their wishes." Zafira said as they reached the park Arf flipping in front of him as she landed giving him eyeful of her lacy black panties. "Sheesh she is like a fox in heat sometimes," Zafira thought.

"But how do you know their true feelings without being bonded to them?" Arf asked as they strolled through the park.

"We don't but we can pick up their intentions through the Tome of the Night Sky which controls us,' Zafira replied. "What's it like being connected to your master?" Zafira asked many of his masters over the years he was happy to be in the dark about their intentions but there were some especially Hayate that would have liked to have a connection to.

"It's hard to describe but it's like having a 6th sense attuned to Fate's well being. Right now I know she is very happy to be out with Nanoha and her friends right now. Oh now she is really embarrassed about something Nanoha did," Arf explained focusing on her connection to Fate. "Also I'm driven to do all I can for Fate but I still have my free will."

"Oh," Zafira replied. He never realized how deep the familiar bond was, he assumed it was similar to the bond her had with the Book of the Night Sky. While they did have some degree of free will, they had been driven to complete the book at all costs regardless of the costs. It took all of their strength to resist the books commands while initially living with Hayate.

"Well it doesn't look like she is here, and you're unusually talkative tonight what's up?" Arf said sliding up next to the large man.

"Nothing, I just wanted to understand the differences between guardian beasts and familiars," Zafira said skirting the issue of trying to gain some understanding of his own bonds.

Arf nodded in understanding. "Ah. So where to next, are there any other places Vita might hang out," Arf asked?

"I'm not sure I've already checked her usual hangouts and I can't catch any trace of her scent," Zafira replied growing worried this wasn't like her at all.

"Excuse me but did you say you were looking for Vita?" an older couple said walking up to the pair.

"Um, who are you?" Arf squeaked trying her best to hide her tail behind her while covering her ears up with her hands.

"Yes, how rude of me. My name is Kozo Fuyutsuki, and this is my good friend Yui Ikari," the older gentlemen said introducing himself and his much younger companion.

"You're one of the men Vita plays croquet with. She mentioned you once before something about an impossible trick shot," Zafira said.

"Yes, she was quite put out about that if I remember," Kozo replied.

"Are you two cosplaying, you're ears and tails look so cute?" Yui asked as Arf tried her best to keep her tail still.

"Yes, my friend and I were at a local anime event when Hayate called saying Vita hadn't come home yet and if we could check out the park," Zafira lied smoothly.

"How fun, your costume is so life like," Yui said reaching out to touch Arf's tail as Kozo pulled Zafira aside.

"Last week Vita came to me asking for advice on some nightmares she had. Specifically she wanted to know how to tell the difference between reincarnation and repressed memories, so I sent her to a friend that runs a shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo, so she might have gone their today and is simply running late taking the train back. Why don't we check out the train station, while I call my friend," Kozo said pulling out his cell phone.

"You didn't send him to that crazy monk did you?" Yui asked as they headed to the train station. Arf and Zafira were pleased to find the streets basically deserted to avoid the many stares their human forms would bring.

"Yes, but I thought he would be able to help Vita, besides Vita is more than capable of handling herself," Kozo replied attempting to calm his wife down. A quick call and a thank you later, Zafira and Arf were headed to the train station to try to catch up to Vita. They were a little slow however as Vita's train arrived several minutes before they did. Finding only an abandoned platform they figured Vita couldn't have gotten very far and split up to search the deserted station. Begrudgingly Zafira shifted back into his wolf form to better track Vita's faint scent and get home before his dinner went completely cold or worse Shamal decided to cook a snack for him. She had been getting a lot better recently but he still shuddered at the thought of some the dishes she made over the years.

As he searched the many platforms and concourses of the cavernous station following Vita's scent as she meandered through the station he had a sensation of déjà view. Despite the bright fluorescent lights illuminating the wide concourses his vision dimmed and the walls appeared to be closing in on him as dampness filled the air. He couldn't figure out why Vita would run off in the first place it wasn't like her to just up and disappear like this, Zafira thought as he tracked her scent into a series of caves on the edge of their property.

"Why would she go in here, she knows better than to come down here," Zafira said to himself as he navigated the natural labyrinth created by thousands of years of geological forces. Signum was frantic when they returned from another mission waiting for her daughter to jump into her arms only to find her missing along with her pet rabbit. Assuming that she probably just took the monster for a walk Zafira went looking for the wayward girl and her pet while Shamal and the master kept Signum company. Focused on following her scent he was caught completely unaware as a large mass leapt out of the darkness throwing him to the ground. With a mighty roar he threw his attacker off him instantly ready for the next attack catching the offending limb in his mouth. His attacker firmly caught he whipped his body around flinging the helpless animal into the wall of the cave.

"Hey keep your hands off my dog," Vita yelled out running up the concourse as a hapless animal control officer was flung into the wall.

"Keep your hands off Kaninchen," Zafira heard his niece yell out from further down the cavern. "Great beaten up by a bunny," Zafira groused as he dodged another strike from her pet or as he liked to call it the Rabbit from hell. She better hurry up and restrain that thing soon or it was snack time Zafira thought continuing to dog the massive bunny's attacks.

"I told you to leave my dog alone," Vita growled yanking the capture pole the animal control officer was currently using to restrain Zafira.

"The next time your mutant bunny attacks me its dinner, now come on home your mother is worried about you," Zafira said only for it to come out as a series of growls understood only by Vita.

"I'm sorry Zafira, but I wanted to take Kaninchen for a walk when broke off the leash and ended up in here," Vita replied holding back her giant pet.

"Ok but we need to get back your mother is worried sick about you," Zafira said.

"I'm sorry," Vita said as they made their way out of the cave.

As if her day wasn't crazy enough already now fate, destiny or whoever else was running the show decided to through another curveball at her as she lead Zafira out of the station. _It seems as if I'm not the only one, _mulling over Zafira's strange behavior. It was almost as if he was sleep walking with the way he was behaving. _Who or what was Kaninchen and why does he want to eat it, better yet since when was Hayate her mother._

"Who's the pretty fox lady?" Zafira said spotting Arf near the exit of the station.

"That's Arf," Vita replied wondering what was going on inside her fellow guardian's brain.

"Oh is she a friend of yours do you think she could give Shamal some fashion lessons. I love your aunt but she way to conservative?" Zafira thought wondering what Shamal would look like in a similar outfit.

"Ok that's it, wake up you dumbass," Vita yelled as she cracked Zafira in the side of the head.

"Vita what was that for?" Arf called out racing over to help Zafira.

"He was sleeping walking and mumbling in his sleep again," Vita replied blushing furiously.

"See I told you showing a little more skin wouldn't hurt anyone Shamal," Zafira said looking up at Arf his eyes glassed over. "Oh you even added a tail cute,"

"I understand now," Arf said pushing the large dog off of her struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. "At least now I know why he never reacted to any of my advances. I'm such a fool," Arf thought as she left the two cloud knights to their thoughts.

"Vita what's going on?" Zafira asked as he found himself lying on the ground nursing a massive headache.

"You were sleep walking you idiot," Vita replied arms crossed glowering at her fellow knight.

"Hu, I've never done that before," Zafira replied shaking his head trying to drive out the odd images running through it. "Must have been a good dream though," he thought glad that his thick fur covered his blush as an image of Shamal in a modified barrier jacket ran through his head.

"You back to normal or do I need to use Eisen to give you another readjustment," Vita asked holding the miniaturized form of Eisen in an outstretched hand.

"No. Here hope on it will be faster," Zafira said crouching down so Vita could hop on.

As they leapt from roof top to roof top Vita's world kept getting more confusing. _What's going on he's never let me or anyone else ride on his back and yet it feels as if I've done this many times in the past._

Zafira on the other hand couldn't stop from wondering why he thought Vita was becoming more and more like her mother every day yet they were magical constructs none of them had a mother being created by the book. On top of that why did the thought of Shamal in a more revealing barrier jacket make him feel like a dog in heat while Arf did nothing for him?

**Section Break**

Saying good bye to her friends Hayate checked to make sure no one was coming before activating her knight's armor on the rooftop of the karaoke bar she spent the evening enjoying her friends company. While she was well on the way to recovery she knew the long walk back to her house was beyond her ability so she assured her over protective friends she would just fly home instead. As the bright flash of light signifying the donning of her knights armor subsided a voice called out from the darkness.

"Hayate," the voice called out.

"Frigid Dagger," Hayate intoned as numerous ice daggers surrounded the unknown voice.

"Wow, calm down, Hayate it's me Yunno," he called out as his ferret form slipped underneath the ring of daggers.

"Yuuno what are you doing here? Did you come to spy on Nanoha," Hayate giggled canceling the spell.

"No I just made a long distance teleport from a passing transport ship," Yuuno replied looking up at Hayate towering over him in his ferret form.

"What's the rush the Arthra would have dropped by in a few more days," Hayate said confused over boy's behavior.

"We need to talk and it couldn't wait," Yuuno replied.

"This is about Vita's outburst isn't what did you find," Hayate said slowly putting the pieces together.

"Yes," Yuuno said as Hayate scooped him up holding him at eye level.

"What did you find?" Hayate said her bright blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'll tell you on the way, your knights need to here this as well," Yuuno replied. A second later Hayate rocketed off the roof making a beeline for her home.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it is the intellectual property of someone else whose name escapes me at the moment. Therefore do not sue me please, this is simply written for enjoyment. Also the story has undergone a major rewrite including some much needed proofreading and adjusting of some plot elements. I will not go into detail here but you will have to read the story to find out. No worries though the main focus are still the memories and past of Hayate and her knights.

At this time I would like to take the time to make a special thank you to Darthtabby for his help as a story consultant and something of a co-author on several sections of the story. The idea for the fic originally came out of discussions we had about many aspects of Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha. He is a top notch writer and I recommend that you check out his story The Angel and the Ensign from Macros Frontier.

New chapter not a repost

**Chapter 5 Revelations**

Yuuno took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began, as Hayate literally rocketed through the sky her magic leaving a visible white trail across the night sky like a falling meteor. "The Infinity Library has nothing on Ancient Belka or the formation of the TSAB beyond what we already know," Yuuno said firmly attached to Hayate shoulder as rocketed across the city. "The Saint Church was no help either claiming that the mythical Saint king Olive brought peace to a warring land before passing on but not before laying the ground work of the Saint Church we know today. The TSAB formed out of that power vacuum dedicated to preventing such wide spread use of mass based weaponry and the destruction they cause. I suspect the Church knows more than they are letting on but I don't have any proof."

"Alright but what about my family?" Hayate asked growing agitated. She didn't want a history lesson she wanted to know what was wrong with her family.

"Hayate how did you create Reinforce Zwie?" Yuuno asked causing Hayate to come to a screeching halt in the middle of the Sky.

Grabbing Yuuno she held the small rodent to her face before continuing. "Listen Yuuno I do not want a history lesson or tell you how I managed to piece part of my family back together now just tell me what is wrong with Vita. Why did she react like that, what is happening to her," Hayate growled tightening her grip on the poor ferret.

"Look I know you're worried about her and have been putting up a brave front but this is important if you want to understand what is going on," Yuuno choked out.

"I'm sorry Yuuno, I just don't want to lose my family again," Hayate apologized remembering the deaths of her parents and Reinforce.

"It's alright," Yuuno said as he took his spot on Hayate's shoulder as they resumed their flight.

"After we purged the corrupted defense program and Reinforce deleted herself from the book I was able to completely take owner ship of the Tome of the Knight Sky. Despite being a book it operates more like a highly advanced computer when activated and just like computers it is hard to actually completely delete something. Don't worry the defense program or whatever the hell it was is completely purged from the book not a trace of it remains but some bits of Reinforce remained. I took those parts and managed to create Reinforce Zwie." Hayate explained.

"Amazing, I never would have thought it was that simple," Yuuno gasped amazed at Hayate's skill.

"Haha, it wasn't easy. It took me merging my linker core with that of the books to gather the power required to bring Reinforce back. Also there are a few for a lack of a better term black boxes that I had to include to make reinforce work." Hayate continued. "Yuuno I am about to tell you something that cannot get back to anyone, Fate, Nanoha, and more importantly the TSAB.

"You have my secrecy. I will not tell a soul but I would recommend letting your friends know. I trust Nanoha and Fate with my life and I know you can trust them to do the same," Yuuno said.

"I know but this is big," Hayate replied. "I have full access to the magic and powers of all the people whose linker cores were absorbed by the book. In some cases I know their thoughts and feelings up to the time of the absorption as well." Hayate said before Yuuno cut him off.

"But I thought that was something only the defense program could do?" Yuuno said wide eyed. "This changes everything," He thought remembering Fate's own absorption into the book.

"No I can do it and I imagine Reinforce can as well but I have not asked her to consciously try yet. Yuuno I am feeling more and more each day the Tome of the Night Sky was a Belkan Superweapon. There are whole segments that are restricted even to me, the master of the book holding back massive amounts of information. I'm scared by what might lie behind those firewalls. I think it exists to be the final line of defense for the Ancient Belkan Empire and my knights are somehow linked to it. I do not know their entire history but I know enough that they deserve a peaceful existence away from the battle field." Hayate said as they landed outside Hayate's humble abode on the outskirts of the city.

"Listen Yuuno this is a lot for them to take in all at once," Hayate said imaging what Yuuno might be telling them. "Let me go in and at least explain everything I've told you since even Reinforce doesn't know the full story behind just how she was created. I also don't know how they will take to the idea of black boxes in the Tome of the Night Sky," Hayate said.

"Alright just don' take too long," Yuuno replied. Her reasoning was sound he just didn't want to be left outside with the dark sky above threatening to rain.

"Don't worry I'll try to make it as quick as possible," Hayate said as she entered her house unsure of how to break the news to her family.

**Section Break**

"Hayate you're back," Vita called out from living room her eyes glued to the TV screen as she played her favorite video game trying to relax her brain unable to take anymore revelations in the same day.

"You guys didn't have to wait up for me," Hayate replied now back in her normal clothes as she took a seat in her wheel chair her legs glad to have a rest after the hectic evening.

"Oh it's no trouble, Vita got back late, so we decided to wait for you to return before having desert," Shamal replied from the kitchen.

"What are we having," Hayate replied finding her family enjoying themselves too much to break up their evening while Yuuno waited outside.

"I bought a cake from Nanaho's family store earlier today,' Shamal said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Her last attempt at baking nearly burned the house down and was so hard Vita was barely able to break it with Graf Eisen in normal mode.

"Where is Signum," Hayate asked wheeling herself into the kitchen.

"She is in the bath," Vita called out eyes still glued to the screen thoroughly enjoying smashing enemies with her favorite character Alt Eisen it was almost as if the robot was based off of her. This pleased her immensely that someone liked her enough to make a video game character after her. Not even the boob demon could claim that and the stupid boys ogled every time they went running in the park. "Stupid boys they shouldn't look at Signum like that," Vita grumbled as another enemy robot exploded on the screen.

**Section Break**

"Ugh this sucks, what is taking Hayate so long?" Yuuno grumbled as a light rain began to fall. Struggling to find a way out of the rain until Hayate called for him he hopped up to an open windowsill. Happy to be out of the rain he didn't notice the steam leaving the open window before looking down onto the pink haired goddess currently lounging in the bath. Unaware of her unseen observer Signum decided she had soaked long enough before rising out of the bath enjoying the simple things in life after a long day teaching at the local Kendo dojo. Yuuno's eyes were fixed on Signum her body rivaling that of the goddess Athena slowly rising out of the water. Her long hair fell free covering her magnificent chest as it fell down like a pink waterfall stopping just above her waist. Yuuno's gaze drifted lower examining her well toned body to its narrow waist before expanding into slim but well formed hips. At this point Yuuno couldn't take it anymore as a small stream of blood exploded out of his nose throwing him down into the large bathroom.

"Ugh what hit me?" Yuuno groaned as his transformation magic wore off upon contact with the floor.

Calmly taking a towel from the nearby rack Signum wrapped it around herself as the familiar form of Yuuno Scyra materialized. "Would you mind telling me what you are doing in our bathroom Mr. Scrya? I better like your answer or I will use you as target practice for Levantein." Signum ordered looking down on the poor man.

"I um, wait, um it's not," Yuuno cried out as he quickly pushed himself up off the floor. His luck continued to run out on him as he struggled to gain purchase on the slick floor and collided into Signum sending both of them to the ground. "Crap, I'm dead aren't I?" Yuuno groaned as he found himself straddling Signum with his hands resting on Signum's luscious melons. "Well I'm already dead," Yuuno reasoned giving the enticing orbs a squeeze before she came to.

"Not so hard," Signum moaned as she wrapped her legs around her lover pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"Um are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuuno squeak out as he found himself pulled closer to the goddess given human form.

"You did say you wanted a family and I don't mind as long as I can remain in service to our master.

"Um.. Yuuno tried to continue before Signum slipped her tongue into his mouth. "Shit this isn't good," Yuuno thought as Signum's hands moved down his body.

"Now who is the bashful one, Karif?" Signum sighed huskily as she paused rolling on top of him.

"Shit Yuuno thought as he quickly teleported out of Signum's grasp into the center of Hayate's living room.

With Yuuno no longer supporting her Signum crashed to the floor the impact bringing her back to her senses. "What was that?" she wondered as she picked herself up off the floor. One minute she was enjoying a nice relaxing bath, the next she was...

A blush began to spread across Signum's cheeks as she thought back to exactly what she had done with the young man in her daydream. She had never let a man touch her before yet she let this man touch and comfort her in ways she never would have thought possible. Her goal, no mission in life was to serve her Master Hayate Yagami, yet she couldn't help but long for the touch of that man once again. Pushing her thoughts aside she slipped on a large pink bathrobe and left the room struggling to purge the thoughts of the gentle brown haired man from her memory.

**Section Break**

Vita was happily smiting enemies until Yuuno crashed down in the middle of their living room pulling the controller free of the playstation three. "Argh," Vita cried out as her character was blasted into oblivion. "Dam it Yuuno what the hell are you doing?" Vita growled pulling the poor boy off the floor. "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to," Yuuno cried out hoping the master swordsman didn't turn her into a stain on her sword.

"What didn't you mean to do?" Vita asked staring down at the poor man groveling before her.

"Um wait your not Signum?" Yuuno said slowly opening his eyes looking up at Vita.

"Of course not do I look like a giant boob monster, now what did you do?" Vita growled her ruined game forgotten.

"Nothing absolutely nothing, not a thing," Yuuno replied franticly waving his hands in front of himself.

"Yuuno what are you doing here?" Shamal asked from the kitchen.

He was about to respond when Hayate cut him off. "I invited him here to talk about what he discovered while searching the Infinity Library for any information on the Book of Darkness and the Tome of the Night Sky specifically relating to your origins per my request." Hayate said as Signum walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Not that it matters but what did you find?" Signum called as they gathered in the living room.

"I do not have anything concrete unfortunately and several theories with varying amount of evidence for each one on how you came to be who you are today," Yuuno started relieved she did not seem to remember their brief encounter.

"Please any information you can give us will be greatly appreciated," Shamal said before he began.

"Both the TSAB and the Saint Church have next to nothing on the book beyond its first appearance after the formation of the TSAB. However based on your question Shamal on whether you were created by the book or copies of people from Ancient Belka I began looking into the multitude of ways that a familiar can be created. Now I believe that the book did not create you because theoretically when a massive amount of magical power is combined with a magical program a new type of magical device called a unison device is created. The only known unison device known today is Rein here." Yuuno explained pointing to Reinforce Zwie currently muching on a piece of cake larger than her own doll sized body.

"So I'm one of a kind cool," Rein said between bites.

"Currently yes but they are rumored to be more common in Ancient Belka," Yuuno replied.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Shamal asked as Vita, and Zafira silently contemplated the information.

"A lot actually, since you are not purely a magical construct this leads me to believe you are a modification of a human type familiar," Yuuno said dropping the bombshell shocking everyone into silence for a minute.

"So am I just a copy or am I her, am I am the girl in my dreams or am I just a copy?" Vita asked wanting to know once and for all who that girl in her dreams really was.

"No Vita you are not a copy, you are Vita the Iron Hammer Knight," Yuuno replied putting the young girl at ease.

"But how, can we be people from Anceint Belka. We would be almost six hundred years old or more?" Shamal asked the others to stunned to speak as Yuuno entered lecture mode

"First book has the ability to absorb linker cores and magical ability. Second Hayate has shown the ability to use the magic and abilities absorbed by the book so they are not destroyed. Third and perhaps the biggest piece of evidence is during the fight with the book of Darkness Fate and the rest of you were absorbed by the book and were later released. I think that at some point whoever was in charge of the book saw your skills and linked you to it in some way that you would protect it. Thus each time you are needed you have the full extent of your abilities," Yuuno explained to his shocked audience.

"Then Vita's recovered memories?" Hayate asked looking over at Vita as she slowly nudged herself across the couch closer to Signum

"Are her own," Yuuno replied smiling as he tracked Vita's slow movement across the room.

As soon as the words left Yuuno's lips Vita finished her trek across the couch laying her head on Signum's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I am not your mother Vita," Signum said sternly looking down at the confused girl.

"But I know you are," Vita replied surprised that Signum didn't believe her. "I went to some crazy shrine that Mr. Fuyutski recommended and I had a vision in front of the sacred flame there. I saw myself getting knighted as a member of the Cloud knights by Saint King Olive." Vita said hoping that might convince Signum of the truth.

"What?" Shamal said shocked by the detailed memory.

"Yeah mom was there along with Uncle Zaffy, and Aunt Shamal. Aunt Shamal was gonna make me where a lace monstrosity but you gave me a cool uniform mom much better than that frilly piece of junk Shamal wanted me to wear. It was great I activated Eisen on the first try and Olive said I really scared the pants off the other nobles." Vita explained looking up at her mom again with hope filled eyes.

"If Vita is remembering her past why haven't the rest of us recovered any memories and why now?" Shamal asked.

"I'm not the only one though," Vita said looking over at Zafira.

Signum sighed. "Who else has been having these flashbacks?" she asked. As she spoke she suddenly remembered the vision she's had while she was finishing her bath earlier, but dismissed it from her mind. That was just an odd daydream she's had for whatever reason albeit one she wouldn't mind having again sometime.

"Zafira did, he was acting all funny at the station," Vita explained.

"I was," Zafira replied trying to recall his search through the station.

"Yeah I found him fighting with animal control in his wolf form grumbling about a mutant rabbit names Kaninchen he wanted to eat and that we needed to get home before mom freaked out and leveled the house or something. Then when we got to the exit he didn't recognize Arf and wanted to know if she could give Shamal some fashion advice. At that point I belted you to wake you up and then Arf smacked him and he finally woke up.

"I don't remember all of that but she is right on some of it," Zafira said as racy images of Shamal floated through his head.

"Zafira, what are you thinking about," Shamal said leveling a stern glare on the grinning wolf man.

"Nothing dear," Zafira replied earning him odd stares all around.

"I think that this is all linked to the removal of the defense program and the creation of Reinforce Zwei. These actions created massive changes in the books programming which when combined with Vita's hypnotism and later outburst cracked whatever was holding them back," Yuuno said as he tried gauging their reactions. Vita seemed to be relieved that she was the girl from her dreams. Zafira seemed open to the possibility of being a human familiar, while Shamal was still trying to process everything. Signum however was in flat out denial. He guessed it was simply too much of a shock to her world.

"Thank you for all your hard work Yuuno, but I think we need some time to digest all of this." Hayate said showing him to the door.

"No problem let me know if you need anything else, and just so you know I have a lead on another library that may hold the key to why this happened. If I find anything you will be the first to know," Yuuno said as he left the Yagami household to deal with their new found revelations.

**PS- Update may be slow due to life getting in the way but I have no plans of abandoning this story at all. Any comments and criticisms are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I still don't own MGLN so don't sue me.**

**Authors note- Enjoy**

**Chapter 6- Secrets reveled?**

Zafira was enjoying his daily walk in the park in his rather diminutive puppy with Shamal as they both tried to make sense of their recent family revelations. The more they thought about their origins something they had no drive to do until now, the more they craved information about their past. _Why were we bound to the book for eternity, and who would do such a thing?_ Despite all of the thoughts running through his head he was continually distracted by the subtle sway of Shamal's hips and gentle touch her skirt left on his fur when the breeze blew just right.

The peaceful scene was broken by a loud hell scaring the birds away in a flurry of feathers. "What the hell did you do to Arf, you mangy flea bag?" Fate yelled as she dropped down right in front of them lifting Zafira up by the collar.

Startled by the sudden intrusion Shamal fell to the ground as the leash was yanked out of her hands. "Fate what are you doing?"

"Getting answers and if I don't like them some is going to be taught how to treat a lady properly or he will be spayed and neutered," Fate growled as Zafira broke free of her grip transforming back to his full human form helping Shamal up off the ground.

"I didn't do anything to Arf," Zafira replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bullshit, I found Arf in tears when I got back last night. She wouldn't tell me anything but I heard her mutter Zafira several times. No one makes Arf cry and gets away with it, she means more to me than you will ever know. So you tell me what the hell did you do?" Fate yelled ready to activate Bardiche.

"But Fate, Zafira was with me all night except for when he went to pickup Vita at the train station," Shamal replied trying to calm down her blond friend. She had never seen the girl so angry before and frankly it scared her a little knowing that she was thorn in the side of the TSAB for years as a young girl before Nanoha befriended her.

"I wasn't asking you," Fate shot back roughly brushing Shamal aside.

As Shamal stumbled to the ground she was wrapped in a large comforting embrace steadying her before she hit the ground. "Zafira," Shamal gasped not even sensing him move an inch from where he stood. He gave her a gentle look before his gaze hardened on their master's young friend.

"Listen Fate, we were enjoying a nice day in the park before you rudely interrupted us and you'd better have a very good reason for all of this or you will learn what a Wonkenwritter can really do," Zafira said giving her a chilling glare.

"What did you do to Arf?" Fate asked again instinctively taking a step back from the raw strength currently rolling off the large wolf-man.

"I did nothing to your familiar Fate Testarrossa. We had a conversation while she helped me look for Vita last night, and her assistance was appreciated," Zafira replied.

"Then why did she spend the night in tears," Fate said boldly.

"I don't know, I said nothing that should have sent her home in tears," Zafira replied wanting nothing than to return to his walk before anyone caught him in human form despite how nice it was to hold Shamal in his arms.

"Um, Zafira, what about, ….." Shamal started to say as all eyes turned on her.

Fate's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly began to take in the sight before her. _Zafira and Shamal when did this happen. Then that's why. Arf has been pinning over him ever since the Book of Darkness incident. She must have found out the truth last night._ "I'm sorry for the interruption," Fate said bowing deeply before rocketing off into the sky cloaked in a simple spell to mask her presence. _I don't know what I would do if Nanoha. No, I can't think like that I'm sure she feels the same way. _As she made her way back home Fate made sure to pick up some fresh cut bones for Arf to help cheer her up and maybe a new chew toy as well.

**Section Break**

A gentle breeze blew across the wide plain scattering the fog of war that had descended upon the field revealing a pair of young girls standing in a pockmarked landscape. The taller auburn haired girl leaned heavily on a large spear like device blowing smoke from several discharge vents while a smaller red head scanned the demolished landscape for something to smash with the large hammer slung easily over her shoulder. Despite looking the worse for wear both girls slowly scanned the landscape for an elusive opponent. "This sure is a tough one, eh Vita-chan," Nanoha chimed in a cheerful tone despite the tough battle.

"Let's just hope there is something left after what you did," Vita shot back.

"Oh come on I didn't hit it that hard did I?" Nanoha laughed giving the much smaller girl a pat on the head.

_It's bad enough she is the white devil but a boob monster now to it's just not fair_. "Let's just find the dam relic and get the hell out of here," Vita grumbled.

"Vita," Nanoha yelled slamming into her as a large energy spike shot out of the ground piercing Nanoha's weakened barrier jacket as the pair crashed into a small crater.

"Nanoha," Vita called out pushing the larger girl off her.

"I'm ok, it's just a scratch," Nanoha coughed as Vita pulled back a hand covered in blood.

"The hell it's a scratch," Vita replied staring at the large gash marring the left side of Nanoha's abdomen. As the blood continued to ooze from the partially cauterized wound Vita's eyes widened in rage as she saw another person close to her cut down in the line of duty.

"I'll be ok Vita," Nanoha coughed throwing up a defensive barrier as another energy beam crashed down on their position. "Get out of the jamming field and call in some support, I'll keep it busy."

"No," Vita growled slowly marching out of the crater visions of a pinked haired woman pulled to the front her mind by her blood stained hands. _I'm not loosing anyone else ever again._

"Vita go call for assistance, your gigante isn't enough for the barrier," Nanoha ordered.

"Then I will just use something bigger, Eisen," Vita yelled her trusty war hammer loading a large number of cartridges as she summoned her full magical power as a Wonkenwritter. "I am Iron Knight Vita of the Wonkenwritter guardian of the Mistress of the Night Sky, and this is Graf Eisen the Black Iron Count, together there is nothing we cannot destroy. We are the sword of the Belkan Empire and the right hand of her Majesty Saint King Olive," Vita growled marching out of the protective field. "Now die," Vita roared as a large Belkan Triangle formed below her. "Zerstörung" Vita yelled taking a mighty leap into the air as the small hammer morphed into an enormous drill tipped rocket powered war hammer before slamming into the large red orb on the monsters chest.

The creature attempted to throw up a flimsy barrier to protect its continued existence. Vita's hammer was not to be denied as it ripped through the glowing orange barrier like it was tissue paper cracking the red orb as the creature let out a dying cry. _Hehehe nothing can stop me Graf eisen and I can smash anything into pieces. Shit!_ As the orb in its chest fell to pieces the creature began to glow as Vita's world was encompassed in white.

**Section Break**

"Ugh, what hit me?" Vita groaned as she slowly sat up and took in her white washed surroundings. "Dam it, not again," Vita sighed finding herself alone in a hospital room.

"Vita, you're awake," Nanoha called out pulling back the screen separating them.

"Argh every single time, … " Vita started to yell as a sharp pain shot through her forehead.

"Now now Vita there is no need to yell, we completed the mission, although Lindy was a little upset we couldn't recover the relic intact and it wasn't even my fault this time." Nanoha explained lying on the bed next to her.

"Yeah and I ended up in the hospital again," Vita groaned.

"Thank's for saving me Vita-chan, but can we keep this one from my family and Fate-chan. They will kill me if I they found out I over did it again." Nanoha said with her ever present smile.

"Tell me what?" an older female voice asked from the doorway.

"Mom," Nanoha squeaked shocked to see her mother on the Arthra.

"Nanoha you promised me you would be careful," her mother said taking a seat next to her daughter.

"I know mom but I didn't think it would be so strong," Nanoha replied as her mother gently stroked her hair. She went on to tell her mother all about the mission to Arakis to recover newly awakened lost logia, including the grand finale.

Vita could only look on struggling to comprehend the complex familial interactions taking place before her. In stark contrast to the strong presence Nanoha commands while on a mission, the ace of aces, the white devil of the agency looked totally peaceful and submissive as her mother doted on her putting her hair back in her trade mark twin tails something not even Fate was allowed. What gave the woman such power over a girl that could bring one of the most powerful mages on record to heel? Even Hayate spoke fondly of her mother despite her being dead for ten years. _She looks so content and safe in her arms like nothing in the world can hurt her despite knowing full well the dangers that are out there. _Vita could only look on with a mix of jealously and confusion as Mrs. Takamachi finished fixing her daughters hair.

"Oh Vita-chan," Mrs. Takamachi gasped surprised to find the young red headed friend of her daughter in the room.

"Now I know where she gets it from," Vita Muttered under her breath as the older woman sat down next to her surprising the young girl.

"Nanoha told me everything," thank you for saving my daughter," the older woman said pulling the small girl into her arms for a soothing hug.

_Is this what being hugged by a mother is like? _Vita could feel the emotions pouring out of the woman but she just couldn't seem to reach the peace and serenity Nanoha seemed to have when she was in the woman's embrace. Despite this, images of a pink haired woman flashed through her memory giving her some comfort. _I wish Signum was here._

"Get well soon Vita, and don't worry about school I'll have Hayate send you the work you've missed," Mrs. Takamachi said releasing the young girl.

"Crap, blown to pieces and I still have to do school work, this sucks," Vita grumbled.

"Hehehe," Nanoha giggled at her friend's misfortune.

"Fate is bringing yours Nanoha and if you don't improve on your next history test Lindy said she would ground you from missions until further notice," her mother said.

"Crap, maybe I should just befriend the teacher," Nanoha muttered.

"I heard that," her mother called from the hallway.

**Section Break**

Ever since Yuuno's startling revelation a week ago Hayate had hoped that it would bring her knights closer together like the family she had been denied all those years since her parents died. Yet it seemed to do the exact opposite as she saw less and less of them as the days began to slowly drift by once more. She was happy for them though, Zafira seemed to be spending more and more time with Shamal who didn't seem to mind the company and Signum was spending more and more away on the Artha which was still on station orbiting the earth until Vita and Nanoha fully recovered from their last mission.

"Hello anyone home?" Hayate called out as she entered the kitchen. "Another lonely evening," Hayate sighed finding her home empty once again.

"Hey what about me," a young female voice squeaked as the tiny form of Reinforce Zwie or rein as she liked to be called flew up in front of her.

"Sorry Rein, didn't see you there," Hayate apologized happy for some companionship after spending most of her life alone in the big house.

"Where is everyone?" Hayate asked.

"Well Shamal took Zafirra for his daily walk and Signum was going to check on Vita after teaching her kendo class.

"So it's just us then," Hayate replied as the doll sized unison device took a seat on her shoulder.

"Rein are you jealous of them," Hayate asked taking a seat on the couch to give her still recovering legs a rest.

"Jealous of who?" the child like device asked.

"Vita, Signum, Zafira, and Shamal," Hayate answered.

"Not really why?" Rein said curious.

"No, it's nothing," Hayate replied burying her face in the pillows.

"It's not nothing, if something is bothering you please let me help. I am your unison device I am here to help you regardless of the reason on and off the battle field." Rein said.

"You wouldn't understand you're just a device." Hayate said her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hmmp well if that's the way you feel," Rein said as she floated off in a huff.

"Wait, Rein I'm sorry," Hayate yelled jumping off the couch. "Dam it," Hayate cursed as the door on Rein's doll house slammed shut. "Please Reinforce I didn't mean it," As she continued to plead with the life like device a yellow dome snapped into place over the small playhouse that served as Rein's living space. _That's it. It's time I get some answers from the book._ "Schwertkreuz set up," Hayate cried as a white glow surrounded her. As the glow subsided Hayate was wrapped in her Belkan Knight armor and her small golden pendant expanded to a full on staff while the Tome of the Night Sky floated next to her awaiting her beck and call.

"Access Administrators rights, Hayate Yagami, pass code 125066," Hayate said as the book flipped open and a holographic display popped into the air above the book. "Open the Guardian Knight system." Hayate quickly skimmed through the powers offer to her knight and entered historical archives hoping to learn more about the origins of her knights. "I know about this already," Hayate muttered breezing through their recent past. _What access denied, but I'm the owner of the book._ She soon hit a massive magical firewall preventing her from learning anymore about the Guardian system except their powers and memories after their most recent activation. "Activate owners rights Hayate Yagami Mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky." Hayate chanted as a white triangle appeared below her. Raw magical power flowed freely for a brief moment as Hayate faded from view as she entered the former Book of Darkness.

"Wow," Hayate gasped as she slowly floated in a circle amazed by her surroundings. _The last time I was here it was a dark void expect for me and Reinforce._ Hayate found herself floating in a massive library the shelves packed with books. "What is going on," Hayate gasped reading several of the books titles. Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, Ami Mizuno, Maron Kusakabe, Anita King, Katsumi Liquer, Kagome Higurashi, Troubador. "These are the absorbed Linker cores," Hayate gasped as she read of the names several books. As she flew over the endless expanse of shelves she spotted a small structure in the distance. _What do we have here?_ The structure appeared to be a massive gothic mausoleum with an equally massive set of cracked wrought iron doors with images of her knights wrapped in chains. _A black box why what is doing here_ _and what do those cracks mean? _"Hmm Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira," Hayate said running her hand over their reliefs carved into the door. "Karif," Hayate read the name underneath the image of an average looking man with glasses wielding a long bow. _Who is this man and why isn't he wrapped in chains like the others? How is he related to my knights?_

As Hayate debated opening the door and finding out the truth a gentle breeze washed over her. "You shouldn't be here," a gentle female voice called out from behind her.

"Reinforce," Hayate gasped as she slowly turned only to find herself face to face with the Reinforce. "How are you here, I thought you died. This time I will be a good master and keep you safe,"

"I am just a remnant of Reinforce left behind to protect the book," Reinforce replied as Hayate threw herself around the older woman's waist.

"But I thought I placed all of the remnants into Rein," Hayate asked looking up at the silver haired woman.

"You did and she is the happiest magical tome in the world even if she is a little upset with you right now," Reinforce replied.

"I know I'm sorry but she wouldn't let me in to apologize, and I need to know more about the book before I lose my family again," Hayate said struggling to keep the tears away.

"That is why I am here master," Reinforce replied slowly running her fingers through Hayate's hair.

"Why what is behind this gate, what is so dangerous about discovering who my Knights are beyond the guardians of the book," Hayate replied.

"Hayate, you already know who your knights are. They are the family you have longed for since after living alone all those years and you are their family as well. They haven't been this happy in years. You are the master that has finally given them the comfort they desire.

"Then why do I still see such pain in Vita's eyes and why does Zafira spend time gazing into the sky as if searching for something. Why is Signum still so closed off she won't let anyone in. I've seen some of Vita's memories she deserves to know who her mother is!" Hayate said yelling the last bit.

"Yin and Yang," Reinforce replied stepping away from Hayate.

Hayate raised an eyebrow in response trying to see what was so wrong about letting her knights have their long lost memories back.

"Light and dark, for every happy memory locked behind these gates there is an equally horrific experience that no one deserves to go through." Reinforce explained.

"What happened to them, why where they sealed away in the book?" Hayate asked staring at the large gate. _I wonder if I can use a starlight breaker in here._

"Even I do not have access to that information, but as the true owner of the book it is your right to access even the most forbidden areas. Be warned though if you break the seals on the book then the true nightmare of the book of darkness will be released," Reinforce said as she began to fade away.

"Wait Reinforce," Hayate cried as she lost Reinforce for a second time. "Reinforce," Hayate said as a lone tear rolled across her cheek.

"Hayate what's wrong?" A child like voice called out as a gentle hand brushed across her cheek.

"Rein," Hayate gasped surprised to find Reinforce Zwie standing before her. "Rein I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" Hayate cried pulling the doll sized girl against her cheek.

"I know Hayate, you were just stressed out," Rein said as Hayate visibly relaxed thankful the smallest member of her makeshift family was no longer upset with her. "But where are we and how did I get here?"

"We are inside the Tome of the Night Sky," Hayate replied as Rein locked eyes with the large gate behind her.

"Scary, let's get out of here, Hayate," Rein said pulling on Hayate's cape.

"Rein," Hayate sighed.

"This feels wrong. We shouldn't be here," Rein begged desperately trying to pull Hayate away from the mausoleum.

"Ok, let's get out of here," Hayate sighed unsure of how to proceed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note- A pretty quick update here and I think the longest chapter to date. Things start to get a little more complicated as more of their mysterious past is revealed. I hope you enjoy and might be a while until the next one.**

**Chapter 7- down the rabbit hole**

It truly was a terrifying creature to any lesser mage and even proved a challenge to that thing and Vita but it still ended up as a nothing more than a stain on Graf Eisen. The beast was easily the size of that garish robot statute Hayate drug them to visit in Tokyo dressed up in some ridiculous costume that covered less than Testarossa's sonic form. She did take a bit of pride however in the fact that despite its monstrous size and appearance that it was Vita who upheld the honor of the Wonkenwritter smiting the creature. Still the mere sight of the creature sent a chill down Sigunm's spine despite being nothing more than a skeleton centered around a blood red sphere before Vita destroyed it leaving barely a trace behind. The more Signum looked at the strange beast the more ill at ease she felt, like there was a literal sword of Damocles hanging above their heads. _I have to find out what this is and put a stop to it before Vita or anyone else gets hurt._ Shamal and Zafira could handle themselves in a fight and knew when to run. Hayate when partnered with Rein could more than likely turn everything within a 35km radius to ash if they really tried. Vita however liked to do most of her thinking on the end of Graf Eisen preferring to smash first and ask questions later and had a tendency to get in over her head.

"Did you find anything else on the relic," Signum asked as she finished looking over the few long range scans the Arthra managed to obtain before the jamming field went up. Amy Linette was currently giving the taciturn Knight an update as she went to pick up Vita from the infirmary.

"No, beyond those images and Vita's and Nanoha's report absolutely nothing," Amy replied with a sigh taking back the grainy images.

"Has Yuuno managed to find anything," Signum asked frowning at the lack of information.

"No there is nothing anything like this on record at the Infinity Library, according to him, but he might have a lead on another source of information," Amy added.

"Good, to know your enemy is to know yourself. I'd rather not have to resort to copious amounts of violence for the next Mischling Engel," Signum said pausing in front of Vita's room. _I won't let another one of those abominations hurt you ever again._

**Section Break**

A deep reverberating thud echoed through the battle field as a humanoid creature rivaling the Ru Lushe family dragons landed before them its angelic wings belying its true purpose as an agent of destruction. The blood of their countrymen dripped from the gapping maw that defined the head section of the misshapen beast as it continued to tear through the barriers protecting the Belkan Capital. As the barriers cracked under the force of its onslaught spell after spell simply washed of the thick white skin like rain drops on a slate roof while continuing to crush any knight who strayed within it's might reach. Despite the imminent threat the beast possessed the Wonkenwritter were more concerned with one of their own struggling to survive underneath the ragging force of nature.

"Please Vita, open your eyes," Shamal pleaded as she poured all her strength into piecing her broken body together. Vita had been taking Kaninchen for a walk near the barrier was the monster first appeared and was caught up in the battle between the Knights of the Forest and the massive beast. Her magical training had only just begun and despite the raw power she possessed her tiny body lacked the control and skill to hover more than a few feet off the ground. Kaninchen tried valiantly to defend her from the massive creature but was soon nothing more than a snack slowly digesting in his gullet and only the timely arrival of her family prevented her from being the creature's next meal.

"Shamal can Vita be moved yet," Signum called out her voice cracking as she continued to shield them as the monster continued to step on them like an unwanted bug.

"No if I move her now she will go into shock," Shamal replied.

"Dam it, Schutzschild won't last much longer," Signum called out struggling hold the mighty scuta shield created by transforming Levantine into a defense weapon out of a desire to protect all that she held close to her heart. "Levantine,"

"Ya rowl," the shield intoned loading another pair of cartridges to support his master.

Despite the small boost in her power from releasing the stored magic Signum was slowly being overcome as she slowly sunk down into the soft soil beneath her feet. _No, not now, I can't let….._ _What happened…. Karif._ As the monster reared for one final blow a flash streaked across the battle field like the glint of a sword in the shinning sun as spurts of dark red blood erupted from the beast as if cut by a blade. "Don't worry you're pretty little head Signum, nothing can survive the full might of the Belkan Sky Knights," a brown haired man said with a smirk as a cheer rose up among the Belkan soldiers as the monster roared in agony.

"Karif," Signum cried as her mighty shield reverted back into a sword and sheath as she fell towards the muddy ground. "Vita she's hurt bad I don't know …" Signum cried as a pair of strong arms held her close.

"I know, and don't worry our little spitfire is stronger than she looks," Karif replied gently sweeping the blood stain hair out of her eyes while watching Shamal prep Vita for transport.

"But, Shamal," Signum said as Shamal loaded the barely breathing Vita onto Zafira before the trio blurred out of sight.

"Not to worry my dear. She is waiting with a full powered Resurrection spell once Vita is clear of the battle field," Karif replied still supporting the exhausted Signum.

"Mistress," Signum gasped.

"Yes, she is coming right here after Vita is healed to exact some divine retribution with extreme prejudice, if we don't first that is," Karif replied his brown eyes storming with anger at the angel like being. _No one hurts my family and gets away with it._

"I only have one cartridge left," Signum replied.

"Then use these," a fiery voice yelled as a brilliant red streak flared toward them.

"Agito," Signum smiled as a tiny girl with wings appeared in a flash of red inches from her nose carrying a pair of magical cartridges as big her.

"Now take these babies and let's waste that bastard for hurting Vita, and we'll leave the matter of you forgetting me for later," Agito grinned.

Signum's eyes bulged as the cartridges touched her hand as the raw magical power contained within them made her hair stand on edge. "What are these," Signum gasped the shells bursting with raw magical power several times the magnitude of her normal shells.

"Blondie is really pissed and made these especially for you. Now let's burn that piece of shit into ashes." Agito replied touching Signum's hand.

A bright light blocked Karif's view before revealing a revitalized Signum. Her skin once coated with the grim of battle was a clear as a newborn baby and her torn knight's armor replaced by black knee high armored boots, a sleeveless green dress with slits up to hip that did little to hide her well formed and shapely legs. A short black three quarter length jacket covered her shoulders while shiny armored gauntlets protected her hands, the most impressive feature though was a pair of giant flaming wings sprouting from her back. Despite the dangerous situation Karif couldn't help but smirk at her impressive armor. _Anything to get her into revealing clothing, eh, Agito._ "Now it is payback time," Karif said brandishing his twin blades.

As the pair flew to meet the beast face to face as the final barrier fell Karif wondered if their combined strength would be enough to destroy the raging beast. "Do you have enough for a Sturn Falcon," Karif asked as they flew just out of range of its massive fists.

"No. It won't be enough, load cartridge," Signum said holding Levantine before her with the pommel touching the scabbard.

"Bow form," Levantine called as the sword and sheath combined in a flash to form a massive long bow easily as tall as Signum.

With her device now primed for maximum offensive power the Signum loaded the specialty cartridges her flaming wings flaring at the massive influx of power as a massive Belkan Triangle appeared below. Slowly drawing back her bow Signum began chanting an archaic aria as blood red shafts of rare magical power converged on bow forming an arrow of pure energy.

Sensing danger the beast quickly changed targets aiming to knock the shiny orb of light of out the sky before continuing to the capital. _We need more time._ "Hey ugly, take this, Elektrontireur," Karif yelled firing off multiple bolts of high powered electrons which did little more than aggravate the beast. "Well, then" Karif huffed dodging a massive fist. "Try some of this, Electron Buster!" Karif yelled swinging his twin blades down firing off a massive bolt of lightning stunning the massive beast. "Signum now!" Karif yelled as the beast's nervous system froze from electrical overload.

_This is for Vita, you mischling._ "Drachentöter," Signum roared. Her arrow flew true piercing the thick white hide before detonating with the force of an erupting volcano. Waves of pure magical power transformed into the incinerating heat of the earth's core blew outward burning through the white beast before detonating in a dark red explosion that seared the surrounding countryside. When the dark red light finally dimmed there was nothing but ash left of the unknown creature.

**Section break**

Signum's hand's slowly played with Vita's hair as she continued sleeping face down on the hospital bed her face buried in the pillow. Her hands moved with a practice ease long forgotten as she slowly brushed out then braided Vita's flaming red hair into long braid capped off with a small black bow. _Perfect, see Shamal you are not the only one with a sense of fashion. _Signum continued to admire her handy work as Vita slowly woke from her slumber.

Rolling over Vita sensed the familiar magical pressure that was Signum's fiery mana, it could be as wild as a raging firestorm threatening to consume their enemies or as gentle as the inviting flames on a cold winter's night. Currently it was gently brushing over her like a warm ray of sun on a cool autumn afternoon. "Mom," Vita said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Vita thank goodness you're ok," Singum said with a rare smile reserved for Hayate when she thought the young girl wasn't looking.

_This is nice._ Vita didn't understand what Signum was babbling about but seeing her usually stern visage give her a gentle smile was more than worth it. "It will take a lot more than a little explosion to keep me down," Vita boasted puffing out her nonexistent chest.

Signum froze looking down on Vita with a mixture of fear and sadness before pulling her into a mighty hug. "Don't ever do that again, you nearly died, it took a full healing spell from our mistress to bring you back," Signum sobbed holding Vita tight against her chest.

"_Is this what being hugged by your mother feels like and what the hell is going on?_" Vita thought pressed tightly against Signum's ample bussom. "Can't breathe," Vita gasped struggling to draw air into her lungs as the hug intensified.

"Vita, what are you doing," Signum yelled in shock throwing Vita back onto the bed away from her.

"What am I doing, what are you doing mom, you nearly suffocated me you boob monster," Vita yelled back.

"I am not your mother Vita," Signum replied wishing she would give up this fantasy of hers.

Vita remained silent as she began to change into the spare clothing Signum brought for her before replying, "You're right a mother wouldn't try to suffocate their daughter and what the hell did you do to my hair," Vita said flipping a single long braid over her shoulder as Signum struggled not to look visibly hurt by her comments.

_You are not my daughter Vita, but I would never intentionally hurt you or anyone else I care about. Maybe this is just a rebellious phase. _Signum watched Vita's retreating back as they headed for the teleporter surprised to find Vita's favorite hugging her body as the gothic themed shirt refused to stay tucked in showing a small strip of her hard stomach. Also there seemed to be the slightest of sway to her hips as she walked briskly down the hallway. _That's odd are bodies have been locked for centuries. Either way it's time to go clothes shopping again, maybe I'll take her this time to make up today._

**Section Break**

Yuuno was quite surprised by the vast collection of rare books as he walked through the small library in the Alpine household. Small being a relative term as it was easily the size of most school libraries and was filled with numerous rare tomes that he thought had been lost centuries ago in the fall of the Belkan Empire. The small collection was a priceless treasure and Yuuno was honored to be allowed to use such a treasure. Despite being in his element surrounded by all the rare books that were just begging to be read and cataloged, Yuuno couldn't help but feel an increasing amount of dread as his eyes once again drifted to the rather shapely behind clad in a snug pair of sweat pants and loose fitting t-shirt. Megane's clothes covered much and yet revealed all as she reached for yet another book with an innocent smile.

"What was it you were looking for again," Megane asked as she bent as the waist to hand Yuuno another dusty tome as Yuuno struggled in vain not to look at the enticing sight before him.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look._

"Is everything ok, Yuuno," Megane asked innocently holding out another book.

"Um, yes everything is fine," Yuuno nervously replied. _Dam it that self help book never said anything about this._

"Then why are your eyes clamped shut, am I that horrible to look at," Megane teased still waiting for him to take the book.

Yuuno slowly cracked his eyes struggling to reply. "Black," He blurted out catching an eyeful of her womanly chest enclosed in a racy black bra. _Dam it! _ "No what I mean is, you're hot," _Crap!_ "Shoot me now," Yuuno groaned his head hung low in embarrassment.

Megane let out a playful chuckle stepping down off the ladder. "Yuuno there is no need to be embarrassed," She said slowly lifting his chin. "I'm flattered that you think an old woman like me can still be considered a beautiful girl. Now let's see if I can't help figure out what this Engel logia is, now be a good boy and carry these for me," Megane replied.

"Ok," Yuuno quickly replied happy he would live to see another day as Megane turned and led him out of the library putting a little extra sway to her hips.

Despite the vast array of arcane knowledge there was little to be found about Engel's or its Mid-Childian translation Angel. Sure they found plenty about the mystical creatures that served as servants or messengers for whatever deity you worshiped but nothing about ancient magical artifacts that can create massive skeletal dinosaurs with the power of an S rank mage. The closest they came so far were a couple of old wives tales about the Angels being the heralds of destruction sent to baptize the world in a torrent of fire before the Saint King returns to set up a new Kingdom for the true believers. _The Saint "Church would love to get their hands on this one._ Yuuno closed the ancient tome with a sigh as a small hand tugged on his shirt.

Lucretcia struggled to hold up a large dusty tome while getting Mr. Ferret's attention. "Would you like my book Mr. Ferret?"

Megane smiled at her daughter always eager to help the few guests she had over to their large home. "That is very kind of you sweetie but I don't think that your story book will be of much help."

Lucrectia pouted dropped the large book to the floor with a dusty thud flipping through the large pages with a practiced ease. Grinning ear to ear she hefted the large book up for Yuuno to see. "You said you were looking for Engel's and this is a story about General Signum of the Wonkenwritter smiting an Engel to save her daughter Vita and the capital from destruction. It's one of my favorites." Yuuno was speechless as he stared down at the intricate illustrations depicting Signum hovering like a vengeful firebird poised ready to strike down a massive winged beast.

"Lucretcia, I know you want to help but I don't think the story book you found in the library is going to be much help in this case," Megane replied.

"Fuck me," Yunno gasped as he slowly flipped through the book.

"I'm sorry my daughter is a little too eager at times," Megane said as she sent Lucretcia outside to play with Garyuu.

"No, this is beyond anything I was looking for," Yuuno said slowly looking up from the book as Megane's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Excuse me," Megane replied shocked that he believed the flights of fancy found in the old bed time stories.

"Megane what do you know of the Book of Darkness incident," Yuuno asked.

"I know that it created quite a mess because of what Admiral Grahm did. It would have been a real shame if the Yagmi girl was sealed away for something she had no control over. I also know it was your masterful research that helped resolve the case," Megane said running a finger down his arm.

"Do you know the names of Wonkenwritter that have become like family to Hayate?" Yuuno asked.

Megane gave him a curious look, "No why?"

Yuuno sighed looking Megane in the eyes with a thousand yard stare, pulling out a group picture everyone took sometime after the incident. "Their names are Signum, Vita, Shamal, and Zafira," Yuuno replied pointing out each of them.

Megane reeled back as if struck by the new information, "Then your questions about human familiars were about them?" Megane asked.

Yuuno replied with a nod.

"And this proves that the book turned four knights from Ancient Belka into familiars," Megane asked.

"Not exactly," Yuuno replied.

Megane arched a single eyebrow at the young man before her, as her demeanor slowly changed. Gone was the playful woman who enjoyed teasing the young archeologist, now she was Enforcer Alpine premier member of the Capital defense forces. "Explain," Megane said sternly.

Yuuno nodded slowly realizing this was not a friendly request. "Fate Testarrossa was absorbed into the book and then later released."

"Then you think that the wonkenwritter can be released as well?" Megane asked as Yuuno tried to look away once more. "You do don't you….. start talking," Megane ordered.

_Fuck it,_ "While I am grateful for all your help Ms. Alpine. I am afraid I cannot, I made a promise to a friend to be discrete and I have already said too much," Yuuno replied meeting Megane's steely glare with one of his own.

Megane paused examining the young man standing before her. _There is much more to you than I thought Mr. Scrya._ "Very well Mr. Scrya you may go and this will remain between us as long as you can guarantee that the Wonkenwritter will not have a repeat of past actions."

"Yes, thank you," Yuuno blurted out quickly gathering his notes as a pair of hidden eyes watched on.

"Ah it seems we have a guest," Megane chuckled as a girlish squeak sounded from behind a stack of books. "Do you need something Lucretcia?"

The aforementioned girl slowly stood up her head held low as she twisted one foot into the ground. "Um, Mr. Scyra?" Luctretcia asked.

"Yes, Lucretcia," Yuuno said crouching down to her level.

"Um, do you think I could meet, Vita the Iron hammer knight, I'll even let you borrow my book." Lucrectia said her face slowly turned red.

_Vita is going to love this. _"Sure, I'll ask her to come by the next time she is on Mid-Childa," Yuuno replied.

A loud squeal assaulted his years as the tiny girl tackled him to the ground with a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, she is my favorite. I love it when she goes all smashy smashy on the bad guys." Lucrectia squealed.

_Oh boy, Vita is really going to love this._

**Section Break**

It was another quiet evening in the Yagami household as the makeshift family prepared for the week ahead. Vita was begrudgingly working on a small pile of makeup work she missed while recovering from being blown up, to the school however she was out with a nasty case of the Hanta virus. The quiet serenity was broken as Hayate returned from her daily run glad to rest her legs. Crashing into the couch Shamal brought her something cold to drink as Hayate began to massage her sore muscles. Hayate gladly accepted the refreshing liquid as Shamal gave her a worried look.

"You need to take it easy Hayate," Shamal said giving her a kind smile activating klar wind.

"I'm fine Shamal," Hayate replied as a green glow enveloped her legs.

Shamal only frowned as she continued to sooth Hayate's tired muscles. "Hayate, I'm worried about you, why are you pushing yourself so hard. There are no more battles to fight," Shamal asked fretting over the younger girl's health.

Hayate waited for the Knight of the Lake to finish before replying. "I spent ten years of my life bound to my wheel chair or a hospital bed, I just want to be free of them as soon as possible." _That and I fear another storm is coming and this time I will be ready for it._

"And you will be, but if you push yourself to hard you will end up back in the hospital again," Shamal replied.

"I'll be careful Shamal," Hayate replied putting the blond knight at ease.

"Oh Signum you're back," Hayate called out as the pink haired knight glided into the room making a beeline for the aspirin. "How was your Kendo class?"

"Fine," Signum replied quickly downing several of the painkillers.

Vita stifled a chuckle putting down her pencil trying not to look Signum in the eye. Her behavior continued for several minutes before she couldn't hold it in anymore. "She lost," Vita burst out laughing.

"What, who, when, how," where the shouts from everyone as Signum froze.

"Nanoha's brother beat in a practice match for the students," Vita said between laughs.

"That things brother did not beat me," Signum shot back the color of her face slowly matching the color of her hair.

"Oh please, you got your ass handed to you," Vita chuckled.

"I did not get my ass handed to me you little brat," Signum growled wisps of magical fire flaring around her.

"Then what happened then," Hayate asked praying that she could defuse the situation before Signum burned the house down.

Signum took a long calming breathe before beginning. "The students wanted a practical demonstration of how Kendo could be used to protect them in the real world and that's when he appeared," Signum said growling towards the end. "That man was returning some gear he had borrowed earlier in the week and the students asked him to be my partner for the match.

**Section Break**

"Are you sure you are ok with this, Signum," Kyouya asked taking a few practice swings with his shinai.

"Yes, Nanoha has spoken highly of you, and I am looking forward to crossing blades with a skilled swordsman," Signum replied over the cheers of the students.

"Shall we begin then," Kyouya replied taking his stance.

Signum replied with a nod as they slowly began circling each other their senses totally focused on the opponent before them as all other distractions faded to the background. _He's good, I can't detect any openings. Hmmm his grip is off and his stance a little to balanced for a single blade._

_She is better than Nanoha said, and more experienced as well but everyone has a weakness. Wait wasn't she originally a knight of some kind._

_There!_ Both fighters simultaneously charged at each other intent of exploiting the new found weaknesses. Signum drove her shinai forward aiming for Kyouya's unprotected left shoulder as a sharp pain streaked through her thigh causing her to stumble, her wooden blade hitting nothing but air as Kyouya streaked past him.

"Point Kyouya," one of the older students yelled flashing a brown flag into the air as Signum limped slightly into position.

"Are you alright I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Kyouya asked.

Signum's reply was a powerful forward thrust into his chest knocking him back several feet.

"Point Signum," the student called out flashing a pink flag.

_Shit that was fast, and she is much stronger than she looks. Crap. This is what I get for taking her lightly then._ Kyouya found himself disarmed staring down the length of Signum's Shinai as the final point was awarded to Signum a nice bruise already starting to form on his dominant hand.

"In a real confrontation you cannot let your opponent regain the initiative once it is lost, press your attack until you have defeated your opponent. Mercy is a weakness that will only get killed on the battlefield," Signum explained.

"True but on a real battlefield your opponent will also have his preferred weapon," Kyouya pointed out pulling two out two shortened shinai meant to emulate kodachi. "Care for another round?"

Signum raised her shinai to the ready position as their dance continued. The pounding of feet and the crack of wood striking wood resounded around the room as their match continued. Slash, parry, thrust, dodge, the dance of blades continued unabated until a resounding crack echoed through the room as Kyouya's twin blades struggled to hold back Signum's powerful overhead strike. As they fought for dominance Kyouya lost his footing on the sweat soaked floor as Signum toppled over on him.

_This hurts a lot more when it's Miyuki. Ah, death by heaven._ Kyouya found himself in the rather enviable position of being knocked over by the amazonian Signum his face spared injury by her prodigious endowments.

_Hmmp, just like that bastard Karif._ Signum quickly recovered while struggling to keep her anger in check. _Take this you womanizer. _Signum charged forward intent on ending the battle in one blow arms raised for a massive overhead strike knocking him out in one blow.

As Signum came crashing down on him Kyouya leapt into action literally quickly arching his back using his hands to drive his feet upwards striking Signum's wrists deflecting the blade. Using the momentum he propelled himself upright Kyouya swung one of his twin blades striking Signum hard on the wrist as the second blade impacted her torso hard knocking the wind out of her.

"Point Kyouya, point Kyouya," the student yelled out in quick succession as the students cheered at the sudden turn around.

_What happened_? Signum was in shock one minute she was ready to split that glasses wearing bastard in half, the next she was coughing up one of her lungs and missing her sword. _Shit, that little weasel nearly broke my wrist._

"It is correct to press your attack till the end but never take your opponent lightly even if you have him on the ropes. They may be able to surprise you, also the flashiest moves are not always the best ones as they can leave you open for an attack," Kyouya explained to the bugged eyed students. No one ever beat Signum let alone lay a hand on her.

_Flashy move my ass._ _I don't care if you are her brother you twit, its time you learned what I can really do. Besides Shamal can always piece you back together later._ "That is true but in a real fight your enemy will not be playing by a set of approved rules. First to fall wins," Signum said picking up her shinai despite the pain shooting through her wrist.

Kyouya blanched at Signum's words slowly readying his own blades as a wicked grin slowly spread across what would be an otherwise beautiful face. "I'm sorry about earlier, but it was during the heat of match and I over reacted." Kyouya said trying to apologize as Signum assumed her stance placing the sword at her hip. _ Shit!_ Signum blurred into motion darting forward as she slashed her sword upward as if drawn from an imaginary scabbard. Only Kyouya's reflexes honed from years of practice allowed him to dodge by a hair as the flashed by him. _Shit, Battojutsu without a scabbard. Where the hell did she learn that._

"Care to surrender Karif. I won't miss a second time," Signum stated. Pausing to allow him a chance to surrender before continuing she took her stance as Kyouya composed himself. "It's your loss,"

"Kick her ass," a random student cheered in the background as Signum struck a second time aiming for his dominant arm.

_Kick her ass? Are you crazy?_ Kyouya flowed with the strike allowing it to push him back lessening the force of the blow. He continued to flow with each strike dodging by a hairs breath or rebounding of the force of her attacks as she struck with the force of a raging water buffalo. The more he avoided Signum's blade the stronger and more focused her strikes became as the flow of battle increased to breakneck speed as the poor students struggled to track their movements.

_There!_ Spotting a small opening in Signum's defesne Kyouya thrust forward aiming for her undefended shoulder as the pink haired beauty vanished before his eyes. _What?_ Only his years of experience against master class opponents saved him. He instinctively reversed the grip on the kodachi in his right hand as Signum spun around the strike using the momentum to increase the force of the blow as their blades met with a mighty crack shattering the wooden blade running down the length of his arm. _Now!_

Despite the powerful blow rendering one of her opponent's weapons useless Signum was off balance and over extended by the powerful strike continuing to spin on the ball of her foot bleeding off excess momentum. Despite the loss of one of his blades Kyouya continued the fight lashing out with a low kick swiping Signum's legs out from under her. Desperate to keep Signum on the defensive Kyouya swung downward hoping to end the fight before they ended up in the hospital when a sudden sharp pain struck him in the stomach as his blade impacted the side of Signum's head.

_Dam you four eyed bastard who knew there was someone in Shamal's family who could fight with such skill._ As Signum slowly lost consciousness Kyouya's face slowly morphed into a kind looking brown haired man with brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "That was the best fight I've had in a long time Dame Signum. I look forward to future encounters but not I could really use some sleep," the man said as Signum faded to black.

**Section Break**

"And that's when some of the older students dropped Signum off with a nice size lump on her head. Vita chimed in as Signum ended her tale. "I can't believe you lost to Nanoha's brother does this mean you'll be friends now. I mean you know how she works, maybe it is a family thing," Vita laughed.

As flames began to flow off of Signum once more, Hayate decided to step in before the human barbeque began. "Vita, stop this instant, Kyouya happens to be an expert swordsman trained from a very young age and they both agreed to battle to the full extent of their abilities as swordsmen. Could you have done any better without the aid of magic?" Hayate said sternly flaring her own magic for emphasis.

Vita looked down her face slowly turning red in embarrassment and shame. "No,"

"Now I would like you to apologize and finish your work in your room," Hayate ordered.

"I'm sorry Signum," Vita said quietly before rushing to her room.

As Vita's door closed Hayate turned to Signum. "There is no shame in losing to a worthy opponent. Take this as an opportunity to grow and develop your skills, just because you are a wonkenwritter doesn't mean you can rest on your laurels." Hayate said as Signum listened quietly her words creating a strange sense of déjà vu in the core of her being as if she had heard them once before long ago. "Besides is being befriended by a Takamachi really so bad. I wouldn't mind having a sister my age,' Hayate said with a chuckle leaving a beat red Signum behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**- Well I still don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and sorry for the long delay in updates. Real life can really suck sometimes. The story isn't dead and will be completed regardless of how long it will take. Again a special thanks to Darthtabby for his proofreading and support. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8- Friends Find Out**

Kyouya groaned as he slowly came around his body felt like he had been off a bridge by a runaway freight train. _What happened?_ Carefully propping his battered body up he discovered that he was in his bedroom back home above him parents café. _How did I get here?_ His thoughts were put aside by the rumble of his stomach slowly working his way down stairs.

Nanoha was just finishing up making a bento for herself and Fate when her brother limped into the kitchen. "Kyouya what the hell happened to you," Nanoha yelled shocked at his battered appearance.

Kyouya winced as the shrill tone of her voice. "Quiet down Nanoha it's not that bad.

"Not that bad. The older students carried you back last night unconscious, Kyouya. What the hell happened all you were supposed to do was drop off some equipment we borrowed?" Miyuki asked.

Kyouya took a moment as the events of last night came back to him. "Well Signum was teaching a class and the students asked her for a practical demonstration of their techniques. When none of more experienced students stepped forward I volunteered to help."

Nanoha tossed a bun at Kyouya bouncing off his head before Miyuki caught it and gave it to him. "Kyouya you idiot, Signum is a Knight of Ancient Belka bursting will magical power."

Kyouya shrugged. "I figured since it was a kendo class she wouldn't be using her magical power."

Nanoha shook her head at her brother's response. "She also happens to over five hundred years old and has more experience in battle than humanly possible,"

Kyouya raised his eyebrows in surprise. "For a five hundred year old chick she is pretty hot, I wouldn't have put her a day over 25 at the oldest." Kyouya said with a faraway look in his eyes. "To bad she seems taken by this Karif guy," Kyouya sighed.

"Whaaa," Nanoha shrieked. "What did you say,"

Kyouya paused wondering if his sister was hard of hearing, "Ummm, that Signum seems to be pretty interested in this Karif guy even if she called him a glasses wearing bastard."

"Kyouya who is Karif?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know but I think I must look like him since she started calling me Karif, during the fight. Lucky son of a bitch to landing a gorgeous babe like Signum," Kyouya replied, Nanoha's eye still twitching in shock.

"You think Signum is hot," Nanoha stuttered shuddering at the implications.

Kyouya turned to Nanoha and shrugged, "Yeah she's got pink hair which is quite exotic and when she fell on me it hurts a lot less than when Miyuki does. I feel bad about knocking her out, but she was trying to split my head open like a melon."

"Kyouya what did you do," Nanoha asked hesitantly.

"Well the fight got a little heated and I cracked her in the head when she got me in the stomach, a double knock out," Kyouya replied.

Miyuki blanched as the realization of what her brother did sunk in. "You befriended Signum," Miyuki gasped using the term so often thrown around by her friends and family about how Nanoha made friends. _What the hell is going on around here Signum pinning over some guy and Kyouya befriending her._

**Section Break**

Teleporting was a very complex magical spell requiring an impressive amount of magical power and control unavailable to the vast majority of mages in the TSAB. The caster had to create a stable wormhole through time and space before stepping across the space time fold. Due to the massive requirements of the spell and the advent of both range transport technology and efficient speed boosting spells mages capable of true teleportation fell to the wayside. Fortunately or unfortunately for Yuuno Scyra, he was one of the few mages left capable of long range teleportation without the aid of any external device. A little known fact about the teleportation spell was that it left a magical trace, lowering the amount of power needed to teleport to the same place twice. In his exhausted state making the long distance teleport for Mid-Childa to Earth in one jump was severally pushing his limits. Locking onto the strongest teleport trace Yuuno prepared for what he hoped would be his last long distance for at least a month if he had anything to say about it. _I'm only an A ranked mage for Olive's sake. I swear one of these days I'm going to scatter myself across the galaxy. Raging heart would come in real handy right now. _In his exhausted state Yuuno failed to realize that the strongest connection he had was the Takamachi household and that his current destination was right above the youngest daughter's bed. Landing with a loud thump, he latched on to a soft warm object before passing out from exhaustion.

"Yuuno what are you doing in my bed," a rather perturbed Nanoha asked glaring at her long time friend.

"Go away, sleeping," Yuuno replied hugging his pillow tighter unconsciously throwing up a barrier.

"Yuuno, Kyouya isn't going to like this," Nanoha said. A hand slowly raised from the bed followed by several mumbled words as a bright green glow surrounded the door.

"Darn it Yuuno drop the shield," Nanoha pouted.

"Tell Hayate I'll talk to her later. Need sleepy." Yuuno mumbled shooting out a strand of magical chains.

Shocked by her close friends actions Nanoha easily broke through the weak magical binding. "Alright that's it. Raging heart," Nanoha said.

"Yes, master," the small red orb replied shifting into staff form

"Divine …." Nanoha began to chant as Yuuno suddenly bolted awake.

"Protection! Round shield! Panzergeist," Yuuno called out layering multiple defensive spells backing away from the magical titan.

"Finally," an exasperated Nanoha sighed. "Raging heart stand down," Nanoha ordered sending her magical device back into standby.

"Hu, what's going on," Yuuno asked looking at Nanoha with his half dead eyes.

"That is what I would like to know." Nanoha asked. "I'm happy to see you but, you should be showing up at the front door not sleeping in my bed hugging a pillow."

Yuuno slowly turned the same color of Raging heart before answering. "Um you see I've been really busy lately doing some research and I've had to make a lot of long distance teleports during the course of my investigation. Well I guess I kinda missed my target by a little sorry about that."

"Who are you doing research for I thought you were working on organizing the Infinity Library?" Nanoha asked as the magical shields faded.

"Um, well it's for a good friend, and she asked me to keep quiet about it," Yuuno yawned, his tiredness starting to catch up to him again now that terror had worn off.

"What good friend. I thought I was a good friend," Nanoha asked.

"You are, but she asked me to keep it quiet," Yuuno replied half asleep. _Or else she won't keep my secret quiet._

"But you've never kept anything from me before," Nanoha pleaded.

"I know and but she asked me to keep this quiet as a favor to her," Yuuno replied wanting nothing more than to return to the nice comfy bed with or without the beauty standing before him. _Hayate you owe me for this._

Nanoha quickly turned away as her face fell. _A good friend, but I thought I was your good friend. You've never kept anything from me before, could she be a girlfriend. I didn't think you were interested in stuff like that, with your head always stuffed in a book. I thought I had more time? When did we drift apart? I still want you in the sky with me._"I have to get to school, you're welcome to rest here until you have to meet with your friend," Nanoha said quickly rushing out door.

_Smells like Nanoha._ Yuuno fell asleep before his head hit the pillow oblivious to the world around him still clutching the large fluffy pillow.

**Section Break**

The day passed slowly as the minds of the three aces were anywhere but on school as they went through the motions while each of them tried to come to terms with recent events. Hayate was a bundle of energy as her naturally inquisitive nature ran through a million and one scenarios regarding the merging of Yagami and Takamachi families. Fate was also considering her relationship with the Takamachi's only daughter and hoped she fared better in her quest than her familiar. She had been befriended the most out of all Nanoha's friends and despite how close Yuuno was to her crush, Nanoha hadn't befriended him yet. The third member of the Aces however was completely oblivious to this as usual worrying about a blond haired currently passed out on her bed, and his new found relationship as Hayate's special friend.

Fate was worried when she found Nanoha's normally smiling face stuck in a persistent frown. The last time she saw her like that Vita was blasted into next week. "Nanoha what's wrong?" Fate asked.

"Nothing," Nanoha replied.

"It's not nothing, the last time I saw your face like that you blew the crap out of our combat instructor on Mid-Childa," Hayate added taking a seat next to Nanoha who turned away from her.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," Nanoha replied getting up and moving away from Hayate

"Nanoha what's wrong I just want to help?" Fate pleaded her own troubles forgotten surprised by the angry glare Nanoha was shooting Hayate.

"Ask Hayate," Nanoha snarled moving away to the other side of the schools roof.

Fate growled turning on Hayate. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea I haven't had a chance to even talk to Nanoha in a while since she was off on that mission with Vita," Hayate explained.

"What about Yuuno, your special friend," Nanoha quipped.

_Yes the little ferret boy is out of the way! Wait I can't leave Nanoha like this. Dam it this sucks. _"Hayate what did you do?" Fate asked stepping up to Hayate.

"I swear I didn't do anything. I haven't seen him in a while either." Hayate replied waving her arms for emphasis.

"Then why did he randomly teleport into my bedroom and pass out after doing a favor for a special friend?" Nanoha asked.

"That stupid man, I told him he didn't have to rush," Hayate blurted out.

"Rush what Hayate?" Fate asked in unison glaring at the brunette as magical lighting began flowing over her body.

"Um he was just doing some research for me on the tome of the night sky," Hayate replied.

"What kind of research?" Nanoha asked as Fate continued to give off a light show.

"About Ancient Belka and where my knights came from," Hayate replied.

"What is there to know they are magical constructs made by the creators of the book to protect it," Nanoha replied feeling a little better that Yuuno wasn't that kind of a friend with Hayate.

"Wrong," a male voice said as a still tired looking Yuuno landed in the middle of the trio.

"What, Yuuno?" was the girls shocked reply.

"I could feel Fate's magic all the way from Nanoha's house Hayate. I told you they could be trusted. It's about time you tell them the truth, they will find out sooner or later, preferably before you are befriended.

"What are you talking about Yuuno?" Nanoha asked. _There still might be a befriending though._

"I wanted to know more about Ancient Belka so I hypnotized Vita to try and see her past memories." Hayate began, explaining her desire to learn about the past.

"So are they copies of Belka knights," Fate asked as Hayate finished her story.

"No, look here," Yuuno said showing them Lucretica's story book. "They are not copies, using a person's memories and combining it with raw magical power would create a unison device. Vita, Signum, Shamal, and Zafira are the same Belkan Knights in the picture."

"Um, what about Karif, who is he?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, Signum beat up Kouya thinking he was some guy named Karif," Nanoha added.

_Wait Signum has been having flashbacks to. So if Signum is Vita's mother, oh hell, she is going to kill me._ Yuuno flushed thinking of his close call with Signum. "Um I think Karif is Vita's father," Yuuno squeaked.

"Then where is he, shouldn't he be sealed in the book to," Fate said.

"What if he wasn't a Belkan knight?" Nanoha added.

"Given the story I think it's safe to say he was," Hayate said handing Nanoha the book.

"You're right," Nanoha replied taking a closer look before she paled.

"Nanoha what's wrong?" Yuuno asked.

"Vita and I blasted one of those to pieces on our last mission," Nanoha said pointing to the Angel.

"I hope not, because there are scant records that those things brought down the Ancient Belkan Empire," Yuuno said.

"Something has been bothering me," Nanoha said her expression turning serious. "Why were Vita and I sent to pick up a rather harmless lost logia. It was a job that even a trainee could have handled yet we were besieged by that monster. I've had faulty intelligence on a mission before but never that bad. The ship should have been able to get a read on the angel given the power it was putting out before we teleported in." Nanoha explained.

"Do you think, someone figured out how to recreate those monstrosities?" Fate asked.

"Then that mission was a weapons test," Yuuno growled.

"This doesn't go beyond us, my knights, and Arf," Hayate ordered. "Something doesn't feel right not with the possible return of these Angels. We need to know what happened to Ancient Belka. Then we can get to the bottom of this mess."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note-** I still don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Thanks again to Darthtabby for his help as a beta reader and advisor.

**Chapter 9- Karif and magic lessons**

White Tulips in hand Kouya cautiously approached the Yagami household praying Signum wouldn't hold a grudge given the stories Nanoha had given him about the pink haired knight of fire. _I hope she likes flowers but I have a feeling she isn't the type. Well nothing ventured nothing gained._ Gently knocking on the door kouya could only wait as he heard people moving inside.

"Ah Kouya, what can I do for you," Shamal asked upon opening the door.

"Um, well you see," Kouya stammered. _Dam it what am I ten._ "I was hoping to apologize to Signum for the other day." Kouya stated holding up the flowers.

"She is out at the moment but she should be returning soon, would you like some tea while you wait," Shamal asked allowing him inside.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Kouya answered.

"Nonsense, just wait right here," Shamal said as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Hehehe Signum has a secret admirer," Shamal giggled as she waited for the water to boil as a nervous Kouya waited.

**Section Break**

"Hey Shamal," a male voice called out from behind her making her jump as her papers went flying.

"Karif how many times do I have to tell you not to pop up behind me like that," a flustered Shamal shot back.

"Not enough apparently," Karif said with a laugh.

Shamal could only roll her eyes in response. "What do you want Karif?" Shamal asked.

"What can you tell me about the new girl?" Karif asked.

"Which new girl Karif," Shamal asked?

"The pink haired one, you know the one that is always so serious all the time," Karif answered.

"I will not be party to your antics, Karif. You will leave Signum alone she has enough to deal with, without your shenanigans." Shamal shot back.

"So her name is Signum," Karif whispered with a faraway look.

Karif suddenly found himself wrapped in magical ropes facing an irate Shamal. "Karif, sibling or not you will leave Signum alone," Shamal ordered.

"I promise I won't prank her. She just looked so sad and serious that I wanted to make her smile for once. I think she could use a friend around here that's all," an unusually thoughtful Karif replied.

Shamal held him for a second before releasing him. "I'm warning you one step out of line and what Signum will do to you will be the least of your problems."

"I know," Karif replied.

"She normally is coming back from her run about now so you can probably catch her out by the barracks." Shamal said.

"Thanks sis, but you know you might want to lighten up on the work load before it gives you premature wrinkles and gray hair." Karif said before running off leaving an irate sister behind.

"I am not old you jerk," Shamal screamed at her rapidly retreating younger brother.

**Section Break**

"Is everything alright in there Shamal?" Kouya called out.

"Yes, now what did you do to Signum this time Karif?" Shamal asked walking out of the kitchen with the tea.

Taking the name change in stride Kouya pressed wondering just who this Karif guy was and just what he did to piss Signum off so much. _A guy like that isn't worth her time._ "Well our last sparing session got a little heated and we knocked each other out."

Shamal laughed. "I told you she was a prodigy and to watch out for her but no you had to be your usual idiotic self and go ahead anyway. It serves you right it's about time someone beat some sense into that head of yours."

"Signum was a little put off about the tie grumbling about idiot speed demons who don't know how to stand still and take a hit, but she will get over it eventually." Shamal replied.

"That's a relief I wouldn't want such a beautiful lady to stay angry with me for too long," Kouya replied wondering what their connection was.

"Who is a beautiful lady," Signum chimed in looking down at the pair.

"Signum when did you get back," Shamal blurted out in surprise.

"About the time I was grumbling about idiot speed demons," Signum replied as she found herself in a face full of flowers.

"These are for you," Kouya said holding out the flowers.

Signum had the decency to blush, but had the suspicion that she received flowers like this many times in the past. "Thank you."

"Well I have to get going, but if you ever need a sparring partner let me know." Kouya said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Signum replied showing Kouya to the door.

"I might even have something that could help you against my sister the next time you have a practice match," Kouya said as he headed back home. _Maybe that scroll isn't as mythical as we thought._

**Section Break**

"I swear if this is another attempt to help me make friends," A disgruntled and tired Vita grumbled standing next to Hayate in front of a house on the outskirts of Cranagan.

"Don't worry so much Vita. I just want to meet the woman who has helped Yuuno discover so much about Ancient Belka and the Tome of the Night Sky." Hayate replied ringing the doorbell.

"Then why did he ask that you bring me along," Vita groused.

"You'll see," Hayate replied with her trade mark grin as the door opened.

"Can I help you," a young purple haired girl asked.

"High my name is Hayate Yagami, and this is my little sister Vita. Is your mother home I was hoping to talk to her," Hayate explained to the young girl. The girl studied them for a moment her gaze lingering on Vita as if she recognized her from somewhere.

"Is there something wrong?" Vita asked glaring at the younger girl.

"Vita be nice, or I'll slip you more of Shamal's cooking," Hayate said. Vita paled in horror.

"Um, are you Vita the Iron Hammer knight," the girl mumbled staring at the ground.

A grinning Hayate pushed Vita in front of her. "Why yes she indeed Vita of the Wolkenwritter, the Iron knight wielder of Graf Eisen the Black Iron Count." Hayate said.

The girls eyes lit up as she gazed at her idol. "I love it when you use Graf Eisen and smash the bad guys. Can I have your autograph," the girl squealed glomping the surprised Vita.

"Um, ok," Vita said to stunned to move let alone think.

"I thought it might have been you given Lucretia's squeal of delight. Megane Alpine, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yagami," a statuesque woman said extending her hand.

Taking her hand in a gentle handshake Hayate replied, "Likewise, Mrs. Alpine."

"Please call me Megane," the older woman replied.

"Likewise," Hayate said with a smile.

"Lucretia, why don't you show Vita around while I have a chat with Hayate here," Megane said as the women stepped inside. Vita gave Hayate a look before the bundle of energy pulled her deeper into the house.

**Section Break**

_So apparently I am famous. I don't know if I should be flattered or scared. _Vita was amazed by the small shrine the girl had setup in her room. Lucretia had pictures depicting her in archaic knight's armor including plate mail that could have only come from the ancient books she possessed. The girl even had a badly painted replica of Graf Eisen sitting in the corner. _Is this what they would call an otaku on earth?_

"I can't wait to tell those stupid boys that you are real and not some boogieman out to steal their linker cores and smash their heads open." Lucretia beamed as she showed her idol her room.

"Ok," Vita replied more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, they think that you're nothing more than a monster from the book of darkness, but I know your actually really nice see." Lucreticia beamed showing Vita a picture of her and the other knights defending a town from a swarm of dragons. "Evil people wouldn't do such nice things." Lucreticia said sadly.

_I guess not all of our previous masters weren't the scum of the universe._ "They can't help it, they are boys after all," Vita said cracking a smile.

"Still hurts though," Lucretcia mumbled.

_Argh, this is why I don't like kids what the hell am I supposed to do now. Well she did say she liked it when I smash stuff._ "Would you like to hold him," Vita asked holding Graf Eisen in front of her.

"Really," Lucretcia gasped wide eyed.

"Yup," Vita replied.

"Wow thank you, thank you, thank you," Lucretcia said bouncing for joy like she was high on espresso. "He is so tiny," Lucretcia said holding the tiny hammer pendent in front of her eyes.

"That's because he is in standby mode. I have to channel my magic into Eisen to make him full sized." Vita explained to the wide eyed girl.

Lucretcia paused scrunching her eyes closed in concentration for a minute before they snapped open. "Like this," Lucretcia exclaimed as Belkan triangle flared to life beneath her and Eisen grew in size.

_What the hell. How did she do that?_

"Wow, the real Black Iron Count. Hi my name is Lucretcia Alpine." Lucretia told the now full sized device.

"Freuen uns auf Sie," Graf Eisen replied.

"Danka," Lucretcia replied.

"Wo ist Meister," Graf Eisen asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think it would actually work," Lucretcia said quickly handing over the war hammer.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Do you have a device of your own," Vita asked more than a little surprised.

"No mommy says that I don't have enough control over my magic yet." Lucretcia replied. "But I don't want to learn how to summon stuff. I want to be able to smash the bad guys like you do." Lucretcia replied.

_Hehehehe. She wants to be a frontline mage. Well there's no reason I can't help a perspective striker along. _"How would you like some help in controlling your magic and showing those boys who is the boss." Vita said with a smile.

"Really," Lucretcia beamed.

"Yup, but we have to go outside first," Vita replied before Lucretcia snagged her arm making a beeline for the backyard.

**Section Break**

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you bringing Vita along, Hayate," Megane said taking a sip of her tea.

"It's no problem you've been a big help to us," Hayate replied.

"It's just Lucretcia been having a hard time in school as of late. She is younger than her classmates and the boys tease her for it. Discovering that her hero is real and then to be able to meet her in person is the best present I could ever get her." Megane explained.

"Why not place her in a different school. I hear the Saint Church schools are very strict and wouldn't stand for something like that." Hayate replied having examined several of them before settling on a correspondence course much to their displeasure.

"The Saint Church is the problem," Megane replied.

"Why?" Hayate asked.

"Despite a fairly liberal stance on some issues it is more dogmatic than most and their school system borders on indoctrination." Megane explained.

"But aren't most religious schools like that?" Hayate asked.

"Not when one of their main tenants is that the world will be reborn after a baptism of fire purifies the land before the Saint Kaiser returns to setup the Neo-Belkan Kingdom." Megane explained.

"Don't most religions have some sort of end of the mythology?" Hayate asked.

"True but they also don't require service of their schools graduates and have nearly as many combat ready mages as the TSAB." Megane explained.

_That doesn't make any sense. The Saint Church pushes a peaceful philosophy, why do they need combat ready mages. It's almost like they are preparing for war._ "I see," Hayate replied slowly.

"I'm sorry you didn't come here to listen to my conspiracy theories did you," Megane sighed. "Now what was it that you needed my help with?" Megane asked.

"Given the success that Yuuno had discovering more information about the Wolkenwritter, I was hoping you might have some more information on the knights themselves?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not sure how much I can help you," Megane replied.

"Can't or won't," Hayate asked harshly. "Clearly you have resources about ancient Belka that far outstrips what is contained in the Infinity Library. So what is it you are trying to hide about the past?"

"I'm not sure I like your tone, there are things that are better left dead and buried," Megane replied.

_Again, what the hell happened back then? Why is the Ancient Belkan Kingdom being erased from history?_ "When it concerns my family I will be the judge of that. They deserve to know their true heritage," Hayate replied.

"No matter the cost," Megane asked. _Why can't she understand, certainly she has to know what the book is capable of. Do you really want to bring that back?_

"If you didn't want to help us before then why did you allow Yuuno to search your library for information on the lost logia?" Hayate asked.

"It was a favor for Admiral Harlowan and I had no idea what Yuuno would discover." Megane replied.

"Then you know that Vita is not a magical construct but a real girl," Hayate said.  
"Yes," Megane replied.

"Then as a mother yourself why would you keep knowledge of who her mother is from her?" Hayate asked.

Megane turned to see Vita and Lucretcia happily playing in the back yard. _Wolkenwritter or not, I couldn't do that to a child._ "No I guess I can't" Megane replied.

"Thank you," Hayate said with a grateful smile.

"Now what was it that you wanted to know," Megane asked heading for the library.

"Everything," Hayate replied. "But today I'll settle for finding out who guardian knight Karif is."

"But I thought you know who all your knights were," Megane asked.

"I do but at one point there was a fifth knight protecting the book and I would like to know what happened to him." Hayate replied.

"You don't think he freed from the book roaming around somewhere do you," Megane asked.

"No," Hayate replied. _And if he is then Karif better hope Signum finds him before I do._ Their musing was broken as a deafening explosion rocked the house knocking them off their feet as a powerful wave of unfocused magic washed over them.

"Lucretcia," Megane yelled making a beeline for the backyard.

"_Vita what the hell did you do_," Hayate sent over her link with the pintsized knight of destruction.

**Section Break**

Lucretcia was bouncing with excitement as she waited for Vita to begin her first real magic lesson. Sure she had done plenty of summoning and control exercises in the past but this would be her first real spell. _My first real spell and without a device to, hardly anyone does magic without a device anymore. I hope it's the Swallow Flyer._

_Crap, how am I supposed to teach her when I don't even remember learning magic in the first place? First time for everything I guess._ "Now pay attention Lucreticia, learning magic is not easy and shouldn't be taken likely. Misuse of your magic is dangerous to both you and your surroundings," Vita said.

"Got it," Lucreticia replied still grinning ear to ear.

"Now the hard part is over with since you already know how to summon your magic, and you have a lot for such a little midget," Vita said.

Lucretcia scowled. "I am not a midget, and you're not so tall yourself," the small girl shot back.

Chaffing at being call small Vita growled sticking out her nearly nonexistent chest as she loomed over Lucretcia. "You are smaller than me and as such you are a midget you got that,"

"Yes, mam," Lucretcia replied quickly stepping back.

"Much better," Vita said with a predatory grin. "Now as I was saying this is fairly simple spell. It unleashes an unfocused blast of magic disrupting weaker spells along with a blinding flash of light and a deafening roar. I use it when I need to make a distraction during a fight or as a way to blind the enemy while I teleport out of a battlefield. In your case it can scare away the boys when they are being a pain. What makes it hard for a beginner is that you have to pull your magic out and shape it into a sphere." Vita lectured while waving a full size Graf Eisen for emphasis.

"But I thought you used your device to help with that," Lucretcia asked.

Vita quickly flipped Eisen around and bopped Lucreticia on the head. "Wrong, if you can't do this on your own then you don't deserve a device. That is how a true Belkan knight operates, not like those cheap knockoffs that Republic of Mid-Childa likes to call boost devices.

_What the Republic of Mid-Childa hasn't been around for over five hundred years, and boost devices have been around for just a bit longer. _"Sorry," Lucretcia replied.

"Now I want you to try and summon your magic into your hand to start," Vita ordered.

Lucretcia nodded her face scrunched in concentration as a light purple glow covered her whole body before darkening on her as the flames intensified focusing on her arm. _Wow she's got some power behind her. I bet she could easily be an A class knight with a year or two of training._

"Ok, relax," Vita ordered as the magical glow quickly dissipated. "Are you tired yet?"

"No I can keep going," Lucretcia replied after a few heavy breaths.

"Good, now this time I want you to force your magic into a ball," Vita said.

Eyes scrunched closed in concentration once more Lucretcia forced her magic into her hand struggling to reign in the volatile energy as it danced along her skin. Slowly the purple blob began to form into a rudimentary shape more pyramidal than spherical. _I did it._ Lucretica could only stare at the dark purple shape floating above her hands.

"Good job, I know it's not a sphere but it's still impressive," Vita said examining the magical construct.

_Yes, Vita said I was impressive_. Lucretica threw her hands in the air before glomping her latest teacher the purple construct flying into the air.

"Lucretcia where is the spell," Vita asked.

"Um…. I don't know," Lucretcia replied looking up at the taller girl.

Vita instantly threw her pupil aside and summoned Graf Eisen, materializing the mighty weapon just in time to block the spell as it descended. Unfortunately the move did little to protect her as the spell immediately exploded on contact, knocking her off her feet and flinging her against a nearby tree.

**Section Break**

_"Ugh, what the hell hit me?_

"Vita, are you alright, what happened," Hayate said trying to rouse her stunned knight.

"Alexandria, what are you doing here," Vita slurred as the blurry image of her closest friend registered in her concussed brain.

_Alexandria… wait she must be having another flashback. Let's see where this goes._ "I heard a big explosion so I came to check on you," Hayate replied.

"Oh, that was just dad teaching me a new spell and I over did it a little," Vita replied slowly standing up.

"A little I think you woke up the whole neighborhood with that one," Hayate laughed.

"It's no big deal, dad says I get it from mom, just don't tell her ok, she'll ground me for over doing it again," Vita replied.

Hayate struggled to remain calm from the rather startling revelation Vita just whispered. "Your secret is safe with me," Hayate replied. _I guess you are more like her than you think._

"Thanks," Vita replied recalling graf eisen.

"So you hear any more rumors about those angel monsters?" Hayate asked taking a stab in the dark.

"Yeah mom had to go check out the La Rushe family dragon preserve recently because something injured Voltaire," Vita replied. "What about you has your mom perfected ragnarok yet. Aunt Shamal said that it should be more than able to take out what ever those angels are when we finally do catch them. Personally I think she should use it to blast the ruling council on Mid-Childa. Dad wouldn't have to be away so much without those idiots in charge." Vita added.

_What the hell, Reinforce created that spell, then she was the original master and not a construct of the book but why would she act like she did? Plus I've never read anything about a pre TSAB government on Mid-Childa before. The history books said that Mid-Childa was picked for the headquarters because it held no intelligent life. The more I find out the less I know, for all I know I could be the great, great, something granddaughter of my own knights._ "What's wrong with the council…." Hayate began before a purple haired missile cut her off.

"Vita are you alright, that was so cool," a purple haired missile said slamming into knight bringing her back to reality.

"What happened," Vita asked shaking her head as she recalled recent events. _I have got to add purple to the banned colors list now._

**Authors Note-** Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-** Sorry for the long delay but here is a new chapter for you and I'm not giving up on the story.

**Chapter 10- First Dates? and Meetings**

"Ok, where the hell is that box," Kouya grumbled digging through a store room at the back of the family's small dojo. The Fuwa clan was an old one dating back nearly six hundred years formed by a group of refugees fleeing persecution by one of the many viscous war lords that tormented Japan during that time period. Despite their small size the clan was a force to be reckoned with, frequently selling out their skills as bodyguards and assassins to the highest bidder. The speed and skill of Fuwa swordsmen were legendary, one of which was even part of the Four Hitokiri of the Bakumatsu.

"Ah found it," Kouya cheered pulling the dusting box out from behind an old box of children's toys. Kouya slowly unrolled the first scroll and began reading about the origins of the Fuwa clan.

Flying heaven Sword Style, was given to the original members of the Fuwa clan in the late 1400's for saving a small group of refugees. In thanks for their service the leader of the refugees a young girl named Alexandria and her fire spirit healed the clans wounded and offered the Clan head a new sword style in return for leading the refugees to a place where they could live safely. Overtime the two groups slowly mingled until the clan settled on the outskirts of modern day Tokyo building a shrine for the friendly fire spirit who was saddened over the loss of her old partner the General of Fire.

_The Hino Shrine contains a sacred flame, it couldn't be the same thing could it._ Intrigued by these new revelations to his own family history Kouya continued on. _So the clan mastered the Flying Heaven sword style despite the strain it placed on their bodies, but if it was so harmful how could it have been created and perfected in the first place….._

_Wait a minute, Nanoha always been more durable than normal kids even before she got Raging Heart from that sneaky little ferret….. Those refugees must have had magic and Fuwa clan developed magic after the groups merged. Well that explains where Nanoha got her magic from then._

"Kouya, you have a visitor," Momoko Takamachi called out pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hu, I wonder who that could be," Kouya said quickly returning the old scrolls.

"Signum," Kouya exclaimed surprised by the casually dressed knight surprise visit. "What's going on, did something happen, is Nanoha ok."

"You're sister is fine," Signum replied calming the over protective brother. _I doubt you would be able to handle anything that your insane sister can't, but it is the thought that counts I guess._

"So what brings you here then," Kouya asked.

A blushing Signum slowly replied. "Hayate and Shamal are,…. cosplaying and the TSAB has no need for me at the moment, so I thought we could have a ….."

"I understand Miyuki went through a similar stage," Kouya replied while reaching for a pair of Shinai.

"Kouya don't even think of asking her to do that, you need to get out and enjoy life outside of the dojo for once," His mother called out.

"So it seems all mother figures think alike," Signum giggled remembering the times Hayate scolded her for the same thing.

"Apparently, so shall we enjoy the nice weather then," Kouya said motioning to the door.

"Alright…." Signum replied catching Mrs. Takamachi watching them with a devious grin not unlike the one she saw on Hayate earlier.

**Section Break**

"Hayate, what are you doing," Shamal asked as a giggling Hayate placed several revealing cosplay outfits back into her closet.

"Nothing,….." Hayate replied.

"Umm… Hayate isn't this a little risqué, and I don't think you quite have the body type for this one." Shamal said holding up a green leotard designed for a rather well endowed woman.

"It's not for me, it for Signum." Hayate replied with a giggle.

"You realize that Signum will disappear the movement you show this to her," Shamal replied. _Or die of embarrassment._

"That's kinda the point," Hayate replied as the phone rang.

"Yes, this is Hayate," the girl said quickly grabbing the phone.

"Oh she did, and ….. oh that's perfect. Hehehehe…. it's a pleasure working with you Mrs. Takamachi." Hayate said ending the call as Shamal stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hayate what did you do?" Shamal asked.

"Nothing…." Hayate replied.

"This is not nothing," Shamal demanded.

While not as intimidating as Signum, Hayate slowly wilted under the older blonds gaze. "Well you see Signum is always so uptight she needs to relax a bit and have some fun for once. Plus it's Kouya, not random guy, and he already knows about magic. What's not to like." Hayate blurted out.

Shamal pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning in frustration, and a strange feeling of déjà vu. "I don't think Signum will appreciate this."

"She'll be fine, plus Signum is already at first base anyway." Hayate replied.

"What…." Shamal gasped.

"Yeah Mrs. Takamachi told me all about it. All Takamchi's find their significant other by subduing them and then becoming their friend. Mrs. Takamachi did it to her husband when she smacked on the head with a platter while he was eating at her bakery, and then there is what Nanoha did to Fate. This is just their family's weird way of flirting." Hayate explained her eyes glimmering with excitement.

_I can't even begin to explain just how many things are wrong with your statement….._ _Why are all Earthlings so weird?_

**Section Break**

A shrill scream cut through the corridors of the Athra as it floated in orbit of the Earth. "Vita, what's wrong" Fate exclaimed appearing in the bathroom in a flash of yellow.

"It won't stop. Why won't it stop." Vita exclaimed from within one of the stalls.

"What won't stop, Vita," Fate asked slowly opening the stall door.

"The bleeding….." a slightly more mature and developed looking Vita replied with a frightened look on her face.

"Oooooohhhh…" a stunned Fate replied as she took in the scene. "_Um… Mom I could kinda use your help right now….._" Fate called out telepathically only to receive the equivalent of mental static.

"Well speedy I could use some help right now, Vita cursed.

_Crap, where is mom when I need her….. Well it's better than nothing, I just hope she is home…_. Fate took Vita's hand as a large yellow sigil formed below them as they vanished in a flash of yellow light.

A bright flash of light exploded in the Takamachi living room startling the woman relaxing on the sofa. "Argh, Nanoha I thought I told you no teleporting in the living room." Momoko explained.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Takamachi but it was an emergency." Fate said quickly.

"Did something happen to Nanoha," Momoko asked.

"The White Devil is perfectly fine, but I would appreciate some help before I bleed to death," Vita growled tightly crossing her legs.

"Oh…." Momoko quickly looked the girl over, a sudden look of realization crossing her face. "Not to worry it's nothing serious, I'll get you fixed right up. And Fate could you grab me a cannoli and a donut from the shop." Mrs. Takamachi said leading Vita to the bathroom.

_Well at least it's not a pineapple ring and banana. I'll never look at food the same way again._

After letting Vita get cleaned up and dressed in some of Nanoha's old clothing Momoko took a seat next to the young girl as she hugged one of Nanoha's stuffed animals. "Now this is nothing to be afraid off it happens to all girls about your age." Momoko began.

Vita shot Momoko one of her patented glares. _Yeah like normal girls spend countless life times as a nine year old indestructible magical warrior._

_I guess that was the wrong thing to say._ "I don't know what your past was like and any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine regardless of how it happened. What I do know is that you are finally growing up, and your bleeding is a natural part of being a woman. It means you are growing up, and from what I see you will be a beautiful girl just like Nanoha." Momoko said.

"So I won't be a flat chested midget anymore," Vita said quietly as she secretly leapt for joy at the thought of finally being able to grow up after centuries stuck in the body of a child.

"No, not if Signum is anything to go by," Momoko replied causing a smile to spread across Vita's face. "And who would ever say something like that,"

"Some of the new recruits Nanoha and I ran into while training on Mid-Childa," Vita replied.

"I trust they were thoroughly reprimanded for their poor behavior," Momoko said surprised that anyone would say something like that.

"Ummm… sort of…" Vita said having not even told Hayate the tale.

"Vita what did you do…." Momoko asked.

"I didn't do anything…." Vita replied quickly. "She beat me to it,"

Momoko sighed. "What did my daughter do?"

"Practical demonstration on why you don't want to stay in one place during a fight," Vita replied.

"Please tell me she didn't use a star light breaker," Momoko sighed having heard of her daughter's penchant for over kill. _She sure is hell didn't get that from my side of the family._

"No just multiple axel shooters and maybe a divine buster or two this time…." Vita explained with a chuckle.

"Well at least she didn't over do it. Now I don't know what special techniques mages use, but I can show you what women use here on Earth." Momoko replied as she gave Vita the talk.

**Section Break**

"So did you have anything planned for today," Kouya asked as they walked through the quiet streets.

"Not really, the TSAB has no need of me and Hayate and Shamal will do the shopping later." Signum replied.

"Ah," Kouya replied thinking for a moment. "I know you've been on Earth for a few year now, and I know that Hayate, and the TSAB keeps you busy. So have you had a chance to at least see the sights around Tokyo?" Kouya asked.

"Not really, it wasn't all that important," Signum replied with a shrug. "Did you have some place in mind?"

Kouya nodded. "I've recently discovered a Shrine that was built by my ancestors on my dad's side of the family so I thought I might check it out. It was supposedly built by members of my Father's clan and refugees from a distant land over five hundred years ago."

"And it is still standing," Signum said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, it apparently holds something called the sacred flame that protected it during the firebombing of Tokyo during the Pacific War." Kouya replied.

"Interesting," Signum replied.

"So would you care to accompany me," Kouya asked.

"Yes, this temple of your sounds interesting," Signum said. _I wonder…. we've been called demons, and goddesses before… Could this flame be a lost logia… but why hasn't it been detected before now.._

"Great," Kouya said grabbing a blushing Signum's hand as he began dragging her to the train station.

Signum gazed out the window as the high speed train glided across the tracks. _What is happening to us? I knew we were changing since Hayate took full control of the book and defeated the corruption within the book, but things have been happening so fast since she hypnotized Vita. Shari and Hayate checked the book with a fine tooth comb and claim everything is in working order, then what is causing these hallucinations or flashbacks. Vita seems to think I am her mother, Shamal and Zafira are growing closer, and I keep having these strange feelings. I've always been protective of Vita, none of us ever wanted her to come to harm with her being the youngest. However I can't be her mother I just can't what kind of woman would I be if condemned her to the Book of Darkness, and yet she believes that I am her mother so forcefully. Not to mention that creature Vita destroyed not long ago. In all of our lifetimes I have never seen something like it yet, that Mischling Angel haunts my dreams._

"Yen for your thoughts," Kouya asked pulling Signum from her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing just thinking of the past," Signum replied.

"Anything you'd like to talk about," Kouya asked.

"No, just fleeting memories of the past." Signum answered.

"Oh," Kouya sighed. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…. what was I thinking… she is a centuries old woman who must have had countless men over the years... How can I compete with that…_

"So have you discovered anything that might help me in my spars with your sister? I would like to avoid taking a divine buster to the face again. It is most unpleasant." Signum asked.

Kouya chuckled. "Well, you did burn her skirt off, but yes I did find something." Kouya answered. "Have you ever heard of the godly twin sword style?"

"No, I have not, is that the sword style of your family," Signum replied.

"Yes, but I have recently discovered that it is a watered down version of the Flying Heaven Sword style," Kouya said.

Signum, gasped at the name as something stirred deep within her, images of forms, and attacks flashing through her brain. "It is a single blade style with quick powerful strikes meant to destroy the enemy in one blow, at the expense of putting a terrible strain on the user's body unless it is reinforced. It can however be adapted to a dual style which lowers the power but can increase the speed of certain attacks." Signum replied almost robotically.

"Yes, but how did you know all of that," Kouya asked surprised by the woman's knowledge.

_I wish I knew._ "It is an advanced form of Belkan Swordsmanship, that vanished with the fall of the Belkan Empire. I am amazed that your clan had knowledge of it let alone found a way to even use some of it given your lack of magical power." Signum replied.

"Um…. When did the Belkan Empire fall," Kouya asked as they left the train and headed towards the shrine.

_Why is he asking about that_? "Over five hundred years ago according to your Earth years." Signum replied.

"Interesting," Kouya muttered. "Did the Belkan Empire have the ability to travel to other planets like the TSAB?"

"Yes, the Belkan empire spanned many planents," Signum said.

"Is it possible that groups of Belkan citizens to have fled to other planets to avoid the fall." Kouya asked.

"I guess it's possible," Signum said as they entered the shrine grounds.

"This is the Shrine of the Sacred Flame founded over five hundred years ago by members of my clan and a group of refugees. This is a painting of the first Priestess Alexandria, who is said to have gifted the shrine with a sacred flame." Kouya explained as they examined one of the few paintings depicting the first priestess of the shrine.

_How…. this isn't possible….. how was she free of the book….._ Signum froze as she looked at the old picture of a red eyed, silver haired, girl with a striking resemblance to the original Reinforce. This _doesn't make any sense, our first time on Earth was our lifetime with Hayate. How is this possible? Reinforce was a magical construct she couldn't have had a child._

"Arrggghhhh! You always were an idiot. She popped one out just like you did, you moron. And it's about time, you dimwitted fool. Seriously if it wasn't for me the only thing you would ever do is train, train, and train. Now get me the hell out of here." An unknown voice raged in her head.

"Is everything alright Signum," Kouya asked as Signum stumbled towards the roaring sacred flame.

"Who are you, what are you,' Signum said as she reached out towards the glowing flame.

**Section Break**

"You wanted to see me, Meister?"

Seated behind a large desk in her book lined study, the silver haired mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky turned and smiled at Signum as the knight entered, but kept her hands hidden from view behind the desk as she did so.

"Ah, Signum. You shouldn't be so quiet. You almost ruined the surprise."

The pink haired leader of the Wolkenritter blinked as she studied her mistress, frowning a little at the hint of mischief in the regal looking woman's eyes.

"Surprise?" she enquired.

"_Surprise!"_ A tiny voice called out. At that same moment, a small but spectacular cloud of multicoloured fireworks exploded in front of Signum, who reacted in a manner that was almost instinctive.

"Laevatien!" she called out, activating the sword like intelligent device and summoning it to her hand. Her Knight's armor flashed into existence around her as she prepared for combat…

…and heard _laughter_.

"It's all right Signum," her mistress chuckled as she held up the thing she had been hiding. Signum blinked as her eyes registered the tiny figure that was seated on the woman's cupped hands. It had the general form of a girl, but was only a few inches tall and had pointed ears, small, bat-like wings, and a slender tail. It also had red hair and purple eyes, and was dressed in an outfit that included a dark blue top, a white skirt, and long, dark blue stockings with matching gloves. Its hair was arranged in two sets of pigtails, a short one that stuck out to the sides and a long one which disappeared behind its back.

Signum just looked at the thing for a moment, apparently having difficulty figuring out what to make of it.

"Uh, Meister, what is this?" she enquired as she reluctantly sheathed Laevatein. Her mistress made as if to reply, but the tiny winged girl darted out of her hands before she could do so.

"What is this?" the tiny girl demanded as she zipped across the desk and up to Signum's eye level. "What do you mean, _"What is this?" _ I'm a unison device, you dimwit! I'm _your_ unison device."

Signum gave her mistress a questioning look and got a nod in response.

"I had her made specifically for you. I wanted to give you something in return for the service you've rendered me as the leader of my knights."

Signum nodded slowly as she looked at the unison device, which was glaring at her as it floated in the air with its arms crossed.

"I see."

She chose her next words carefully.

"Thank you for your kindness, Miester, but I have no need of a reward for my services, nor do I have a need for a unison device such as this one."

The unison device snorted indignantly.

"Oh yes you do. You want to know why? Because you'restupid_._ Really stupid. And since you're so stupid, you obviously need someone smart like me around to help you out."

"Now now, don't be rude to your Meister," the mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky chided the little unison device before turning her attention back to Signum.

"Signum, I had this unison device made specifically for you. She was designed with your magic style and usage patterns in mind. She should fit you like a glove."

Signum grimaced slightly at that. She didn't normally question her mistress' kindness, but in this particular case…

"May I have permission to speak freely, Meister?" she asked. The mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky nodded.

"Of course."

Signum wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"If this unison device is designed to fit me perfectly, why are her personality and mine total opposites?"

The silver haired woman laughed softly, a twinkle of mirth in her red eyes.

"Well Signum, she was designed to compliment you, not _be_ you. Those are two very different things. Just take a look at you and Shamal –you two compliment each other very well even though you have completely different personalities."

"Yes, but Shamal at least has an understanding of the importance of discipline. This unison device doesn't have that."

"Yes, well, you can teach her that can't you? She's a unison device, Signum. She's very intelligent."

"Yes, but-"

The mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky raised a hand to silence her knight.

"Signum, I put a lot of work into designing and constructing this unison device for you. I would appreciate it if you would at least give her a chance."

It was those words –words that carried as much weight as it was possible for anything short of a direct order to carry- that finally overrode Signum's objections.

"Yes Meister," she agreed, then turned to face the small unison device.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I don't have one yet," the device replied with a huff. "Apparently _you're_ supposed to name me."

"I thought it would be best if you were the one that named her," Signum's mistress clarified.

"I see," Signum replied. She paused for a moment, considering, then said the first name that came to her mind.

"Agito."

The unison device blinked.

"Agito?"

Signum nodded.

"Yes. Agito."

"What sort of stupid name is that?" the unison device demanded.

Signum shrugged.

"It was what came to mind. I can change it if you like."

The unison device turned her head to the side and made a "hmmph" sound.

"You'd better not. You'd probably come up with something even worse."

Signum nodded and held out her hand to the device.

"Agito it is then."

Agito darted a quick glance towards Signum's face. Signum couldn't quite figure out why the unison device's cheeks looked so red. It was almost like she was blushing about something. Finally after a moment's hesitation it stepped tentatively onto her outstretched palm and took a seat, after which it raised its head and the two of them just looked at each other for a while, neither one of them saying a word until the sound of soft chuckling drew their attention. At that point both of them turned their heads towards the source of the disturbance.

"Is something the matter, Meister?" Signum asked as she and Agito looked at the offending party. The silver haired woman had her hand over her mouth and appeared to be fighting an urge to laugh.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly.

"I see," Signum replied, even though she really didn't. "May we go now, Miester?"

The mistress of the tome of the night sky nodded, and Signum turned to leave, only to be stopped a moment later by a soft voice behind her.

"Signum?"

Signum looked back over her shoulder.

"Yes Meister?"

A small smile touched her mistress' lips.

"I think you two will find that you complement each other very well."

(This flashback sequence is courtesy of Darthtabby)

**Section Break**

"It seems another relic of the past is awakening should we inform the doctor," a member of the secretive high council of the TSAB said to his partners.

"Do we know which one," the second head replied.

"Can it be controlled," the third asked.

"Unknown, however it is appears to be located on Earth," the first talking brain said.

"Earth, that backwater dirt ball, how could a recently discovered planet hold the power of the Belkan Empire." one of the brains asked.

"Unknown but we need to act quickly if we hope to acquire the relic before the Book or her Knights discover it, or worse the Church regains control. We do not need another Angel Fiasco, if it's inherent jamming field wasn't as powerful we could have tipped our hand to the church," the second brain.

"Agreed, contact Jail and have him acquire the relic as soon as possible," the last brain ordered.

**Author's Note-** I know it's been a while fellas, but Student teaching and real life got in the way a bit. Now that student teaching is finally over and I have a full time teaching job for the next year, I am on my way to Japan for a 2 month vacation traveling all the Islands. That being said it will be a while before another update. I am not giving up on the story it just might take a while till it is completed.

**Omake- **This is something that has been rolling around in my head for a while and I might try to use it in a future story so let me know what you think. (I previously posted it on animesuki)

_No, no, no... This can't be. This could destroy them. Who could do such a thing._ Shamal stared at the screen horrified by the test results. She had given the young girl the forwards picked up along with a relic, while enjoying a day off a clean bill of health, when she decided to search the database for the child's mother. Mid-Childa being the advanced society that it was, maintained a secure data base for storing DNA identification for health and law enforcement purposes. Shamal was certain the young girl had a relative out there somewhere. What she found struck much closer to home than she ever thought possible.

"Klare wind run the scans again," Shamal said as she triple checked her results with a growing sense of dread. The results still hadn't changed as a partial match for the girl's parents flashed on the screen. _Dam it ... I swear they will wish it was Reinforce dealing with them by the time I am through._

"Mistress, are you still in the office," Shamal said telepathically as she headed to her Mistresses office.

"Hayate frowned as the short message floated through her mind. She had slowly weaned her family away from calling her mistress over the years, but they still called her that when it was serious.

"Yes Shamal what is it," Hayate replied.

"Where are Fate and Nanoha," Shamal asked.

"They went home for the evening why," Hayate replied.

"Good," Shamal replied as she headed towards Hayate's office.

"Shamal what is going on, is Nanoha relapsing," Hayate asked worriedly over their link only to receive silence.

"Shamal what is going on," Hayate asked as a distraught Shamal hurried into her office sealing the door behind her with a soft green glow.

"Mistress Hayate," Shamal said in full knights armor layering more barriers around the office effectively sealing it in a temporary pocket dimension. "I have discovered who that girl's parents are."

"Shamal that's great, so what is with all the barriers," Hayate said with a smile. "Shamal what's wrong? Is she the daughter of someone higher up in the bureau?" Hayate asked as a diverse mixture of emotions were displayed on Shamal's face from disgust, horror, confusion, and fear.

"Do you remember how long Nanoha was in the hospital after her injury," Shamal asked.

Hayate fell back into her chair as if struck by Vita's hammer. "Almost a year, no, no, no, no. Shamal please tell me this is one of Vice's jokes." Hayate pleaded tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Mistress. The girl currently sleeping in the infirmary is the daughter of the Ace of Aces, the White Devil of the TSAB, Nanoha Takamachi, but there is more." Shamal said as Hayate's tears turned to rage.

"Vita, Signum, Zafira, I don't care what you are doing now, go to the infirmary and stand guard over the child immediately. No one goes in or out except Shamal and myself am I clear." Hayate ordered over her mental link with her knights.

"Yes, Hayate, was the resolute if confused reply.

"Tell me everything," Hayate ordered a budding rage growing inside her.

"She is a clone Mistress Hayate, the girl has a partial match for the DNA of Fate Tesstarossa, Yuuno Scyra, and her mitochondrial DNA is a perfect match for Nanoha." Shamal replied stunned by the magical power brewing inside her master.

"English, Shamal," Hayate asked struggling to keep her anger and magical power in check.

"Do you remember that movie Jurassic park we saw back on earth with the cloned dinosaurs." Shamal asked.

"Yes vaguely, didn't they have to fill in the empty spots with some other animals DNA," Hayate replied.

"Yes, and that is why the girl has some of Fate and Yuuno's DNA, and the egg the DNA was placed in was Nanoha's" Shamal replied.

"Why Nanoha, why Fate and Yuuno. Why would someone do something like this Shamal," Hayate said slumping forward.

"Nanoha is one of the most powerful mages seen in modern times and the perfect vessel for the ultimate magical warrior." Shamal replied. "But that doesn't explain the partial matches for Fate and Yuuno."

"Fuck," Hayate replied. "They couldn't have."

"Couldn't have what mistress," Shamal asked.

"The Saint's Shroud. It was stolen shortly before Nanoha's injury. Some one is trying to recreate the Saint Kaiser. That's why they needed Fate's and Yuuno's DNA to fill in the missing pieces, and use Nanoha to bring it to term. What am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them?..." Hayate said as the sun set over Cragan.

"Nanoha, Fate" Yuuno called out as spotted his long time friends entering the headquarters of riot force 6.

"Yuuno," Nanoha exclaimed. "What are you doing here."

"A meeting with Hayate," Yuuno replied. "You wouldn't happen to know why.

"Nope and I've got a meeting with her to," Nanoha replied as the moved through the building.

"I wonder what she wants all of us for," Fate added.

"Hayate what's going on," Nanoha asked surprised by the serious look on her friends face.

"Shamal seal the room," Hayate said encasing the room in layers of barriers and shields.

"Hayate," Fate said as the room was enveloped in a green glow.

Letting out a heavy sigh Hayate began. "I don't know any other way to say this but we have discovered the parents of the girl you rescued yesterday."

"That's great," Nanoha exclaimed.

"Hayate what's going on who are the girl's parents," Fate asked.

The walking lost logia clammed up as she looked over at her closest friends. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... I should have let Vita guard you like she wanted... I'm sorry..." Hayate broke down sobbing.

"Hayate, it's no big deal I'm completely recovered from that and I didn't even get a scratch yesterday." Nanoha said rushing to Hayate's side as Fate looked on confused.

Yuuno went rigid as his famed intelligence quickly pieced the facts together while another section of his mind began reviewing every spell he knew and how to apply it in battle. "Hayate... who ordered it," Yuuno spoke his voice hard.

"Ordered what," Fate asked.

"I don't know," Hayate choked out.

"Yuuno, what's going on..." Fate asked shocked by the dark aura radiating off Yuuno.

"Nanoha's special treatment during recovery," Yuuno replied.

"Um... what does that have to do with anything... I was just glad to get out of there when I did seriously 10 months was way too long especially after that relapse I had a month in…, and I could have done without the scaring from the surgery…" Nanoha said pausing mid sentence.

"Hayate... it's not true is it... please tell me it's not..." Nanoha said tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"It is.. the girl you rescued yesterday is your daughter, Nanoha..." Shamal said.

"Who is the father.. who is the bastard..." Fate and Yuuno said together.

"We don't know, but she is your's as well," Hayate said slowly regaining her composure.

Fate and Yuuno did a double take before asking how.

"We think she is a partial clone of the Saint Kaiser with parts of Fate's and Yuuno's DNA to replace the missing pieces while Nanoha's eggs and body were used to bring her to term. Fate and Yuuno were soon engulfed by Nanoha in a giant three way hug as tears of sadness continued to flow.

"Hayate who else knows," Fate asked.

"Shamal and myself for now," Hayate replied.

"Good keep it that way," Yuuno said.

"When can we see her," Nanoha asked.

"I'll have Signum and Vita bring her here," Hayate said sending a mental command to her two strongest knights.

"Thank you," Nanoha said.

**Section Break**

"Hey Signum why do you think this little tyke is so important," Vita asked as they headed towards their masters office.

"She apparently took out several drones before you found her yesterday." Signum replied as the child stirred in her arms.

"Well let's hope she doesn't get any lessons from Nanoha. I don't know if Mid could survive.

"There will only ever be one of that thing," Signum replied stiffly.

"Yeah, but what if Nanoha had kids. I bet her little sprogs will be blowing stuff up before they can walk." Vita laughed while Signum stopped dead in her tracks.

"Signum whats wrong..." Vita asked as the newly awakened child looked up into Signum's eyes.

"Who are you, and you gonna hurt me like the scary man," the child asked staring up at Signum with one red and one green eye that looked strangely familiar, as magical power began building inside the child.

"No, I'm taking you to see some friends of mine who want to help you," Signum replied surprised at how familiar the girls magic felt.

"Really," the girl asked the magic dissipating as quickly as it came.

"Yes," Signum replied as they continued onward.

"You're a nice lady, not like that frowny face," the child said snuggling into Signum's chest.

"Vita, I pray that I am wrong but if she is who I think she is we will carve a path of destruction the likes of which haven't been seen since the days of Ancient Belka." Signum replied.

"Ok," Vita replied still confused.

"Shamal drop the barrier." Signum called out.

"I still don't get it why all of this trouble for one little brat."

"Vivio's not a brat," the aforementioned girl said smacking Vita with a bright pink hand sending Vita crashing into the room.

The red headed girl forgotten Vivio starred into the watery eyes of a blond haired woman with red eyes, a man with green eyes, and a brown haired woman who felt familiar. "You're not gonna hurt me like the crazy doctor man are you," Vivio asked holding on to Signum's leg.

"No we would never do anything like that," Nanoha replied struggling to hold back her tears.

"Um, ok... can you do magic like me," Vivio said holding up a glowing pink hand while Vita looked on in shock.

"Yes," Nahoha cried sending a floating pink orb over to the girl.

"Wow, it feels like mine," Vivio said touching the glowing orb. "Can you teach me how to do that," Vivio said smiling as the orb flew around the room.

"Vivio do you know who your parents are," Hayate asked as Nanoha picked the small girl up.

"The scary doctor said vivio didn't have any parents because she was a bad experiment," Vivio said sadly as Fate moved next to Nanoha and gently stroked the girls hair. "But Vivio wasn't a bad experiment, I didn't mean to blow up the big meanie robots that came to take Vivio back inside, all I wanted to do was play a little more but my sisters had to go on a mission. Does this mean Vivio is a bad girl for blowing up the doctor's toys?" Vivio explained to the stunned occupants of the room.

"Signum, I'm going to ..." Vita said telepathically to her fellow knight her rage slowly growing.

"Get in line, they will rue the day they angered the walking lost logia. Ragnarok is not the most powerful spell I have, but that is for another time." Hayate said.

"Yes mistress," they replied silently feeling their masters rage through their link.

"No, Vivio is a good girl, and she has parents to," Fate said taking the child from Nanoha

"Do you know who my mom is because you have hair and eyes like me," Vivio asked.

"Yes," Fate cried in happiness

"Mama," Vivio said looking up at Fate.

"Yes, Nanoha and Fate replied as Vivio's eyes brighten.

"Mama," Vivio cried out doing her best to hug both of them. "Um, Mamas does Vivio have a papa since she has two mamas." Vivio asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, Vivio has a papa," Yuuno said picking the small girl up.

"Papa, Vivio cried wrapping her small arms around Yuuno's neck.

While Yuuno and Vivio enjoyed some father daughter time Fate and Nanoha approached Signum and Vita. "Will you help..." They began.

"You needn't ask our sword is yours. Whoever is involved will feel the wrath of the Wolkenwritter."

"That's if I don't leave them as a pile of ash at the bottom of a smoking crater," Hayate said. "I will find who is responsible and they will pay, even if I have to tear the TSAB apart."

**Omake- **This is a second idea I got while perusing danbooru. It's the one of a young Signum struggling to hold up Levantein. It explains why Signum became a knight (no connection to my current Nanoha origins story. (also on animesuki)

"Ugh why did I decide to become a knight? This sword weighs a ton." Signum groaned weighed down by her recently acquired armed device.

"Wow that's a big sword you got there Siggy," a male voice called out. "You have a lot more magical power than I thought." the slightly older male said patting her on the head.

"Yes," Signum stammered staring at the ground as her crush Beowulf.

"Once you get the hang of your device let's have a match. There aren't too many sword users around now a day." Beowulf said before heading to the training fields.

"Ok," Signum stammered struggling to remain conscious.

"It's a date then" Beowulf called out as Signum watched his retreating form.

_hehehehehe a date with Beowulf... I guess studying to be a knight was worth it after all ... _Physically and emotionally spent Signum fell to the ground her sword still cradled in her arms.

"Signum are you alright," Shamal called out to her day dreaming friend.

"Beowulf," Signum sighed.

_Oh great she has that idiot on her brain again... "_Signum you're going to be late for class," Shamal said shaking her friend.

"A Date with Beowulf," Signum sighed again imagining the glorious battle they would have and the romantic dinner afterward.

"Here let me try," Zafira said shifting into his wolf form as he approached the pair. Standing in front of the sitting girl he proceeded to give her face a long slobber filled lick, her once perfect coiffed hair now a disheveled wet mess.

Signum's eyes shot open as disgusting wolf slobber slowly flowed down her cheek. "Zafira..." Signum growled as a red aura slowly formed around her. "Run," Signum said as flames enveloped her blade.

Shamal shook her head in amusement as Signum tried to turn Zafira into roasted wolf.


End file.
